Hadrian Lannister, the Black Lion
by ZaneT69
Summary: Harry Potter lived a long and reasonably happy life and was ready to join his loved ones in the after-life. Unfortunately, not even the death of a universe was powerful enough to kill him and he was reincarnated into his favorite TV Show and books series. How will Harry navigate such a vile and primitive world? How will he tolerate being a Lannister!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I'm finally back with a story, a crossover between Harry Potter/Marvel and Game of Thrones, but I have kept it where my readers don't need advanced knowledge of Marvel. My first crossover. It's only eight chapters, but I'm pleased with my work.

 **275 years, after Aegon's Conquest...**

Jaime Lannister was bloody terrified! He had made a drunken mistake and married and impregnated a girl from the Riverlands. Worse still she hadn't had wine before and couldn't handle it, so Jaime felt ashamed of having unwittingly taken advantage of her. Jaime had done the only thing he could think of, he contacted his father, Lord Tywin Lannister... It seemed like a good idea at the time, but seeing his Lord father and Lord Hoster Tully glaring at each other due to Tully's refusal to allow the daughter of his favored blacksmith be harmed had Jaime seriously reconsidering. He didn't want his unborn child to die!

He had already betrayed Cersei, who would be _infuriated_ after hearing of him having been with another woman!

"As I previously stated Lord Lannister, her father is invaluable to me. He's one of the few who can reforge Valyrian steel in Westeros and his work gains my House a great deal of tax and he personally forges my families weapons and armor." Lord Hoster said, to Tywin's anger. "They are married, so the child won't be a bastard and shame your family. If that was your concern."

"The marriage will be annulled! And unless I become truly desparate, then the brat will recieve nothing!" Tywin yelled, recieving a glare from his own son and Lord Tully.

"On the contrary, Lord Lannister... You will provide for the boy and treat him as your grandson," Lord Tully said coldly. "No one likes you or your House, Tywin. You need not give people any more reason to destroy it." The threat got his point across: The Seven Kingdoms, or atleast the Riverlands and North would destroy House Lannister, and King Aerys would most likely help them out of hatred for Tywin.

Tywin nodded, not liking the threat, but knowing that he couldn't beat the other six kingdoms. Besides, perhaps the child would prove useful in the future...

* * *

Hadrian 'Harry' Lannister was born in 276 AC to a loving mother and an absentee father. Harry inherited the black hair of his maternal family and the emerald green eyes of his father, Ser Jaime Lannister. This infant also had a great secret, he was Harry Potter reborn.

Harry wisely spent his youth learning all that he could, and due to not having access to a Maester, he was forced to secretly utilize the Resurrection Stone to learn what he needed. Fortunately, it was largely the worlds history and other unique subjects, such as: healing, herbs, potions, economics, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, medicine, construction, and this worlds forms of magic.

With Harry's immense power, he induced a population boom in the Westerlands. This would give him a larger army in the future.

* * *

 **279 years, after conquest...**

Tywin's prediction had been proven right when the Mad King Aerys named his son Jaime to his Kingsguard. Tywin, motivated out of anger at Aerys, and hatred of his own son Tyrion, claimed his grandson Hadrian, with his maternal families blessing and quickly named him Heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands.

Harry quickly proved himself to Tywin, though Harry found Tywin easily impressed, and he rapidly mastered the weapons that he could lift. Still, Harry mused, he would be a true terror when the Greyjoy's finally rebelled.

* * *

 **289 years after conquest...**

Robert's Rebellion came and Harry allowed history repeat itself, but tried warning his grandfather away from allowing rape and encouraged him to play both sides and help the Targaryen's escape; that way he could have both sides trust and crush whichever side outlived it's usefulness. Tywin admired the idea, but it was quickly rejected... and House Lannister became even more hated by the people.

Harry was now fourteen years old, for the second time, and had been informed of the Greyjoy Rebellion having finally begun and that Euron and Aeron Greyjoy were coming to Lannisport to burn the Lannister fleet. Harry, naturally, objected to that and would be waiting for them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his grandfather Lord Tywin was away, and Harry was left in command with his great-uncle Kevan. Raven's were sent out to Lord Tywin, King Robert Bratheon in King's Landing, the Riverlands, the North, and the Reach informing them of this and instructing them to pass it onto their Lord Paramounts and likely targets; Harry mainly concentrated on coastal communities. Harry would be meanwhile saving the Lannister fleet.

Sure enough, the Ironborn came into sight.

"Archers!" Kevan bellowed. "Ready!" The ships entered firing range. "Loose!"

Harry, however, went right after the Greyjoy's leading the attack; jumping the huge distance from the land and right onto their flagship.

"Hello! Enjoy hell!" Harry said with a smirk, with his two Valyrian steel bastard swords already drawn. Harry quickly moved to attack the Greyjoy's, and was met by their own weapons and was rewarded with a sneer from Victarion. Harry decided that he wanted the mans face like that forever and quickly cut off his head and focused on Euron Greyjoy who was quickly pushed back by Harry's speed and strength. First, Harry cut through the rapists weapon and then his neck. The crew was quickly dealt with, Harry moving at inhuman speeds and taking the ship and then moving onto the next one.

When all was done, they had gained House Lannister over sixty more ships, which were to be quickly repainted in Lannister colors.

"What of the dead?" Kevan asked, unconsciously transferring his loyalty to Tywin's chosen heir, which Harry found very useful.

"Have them stripped of objects like money and valuables; store those, and then have the bodies burned. It will humiliate them in death, and in their families savage minds it will deprive them of their sought afterlife." Kevan nodded in approval and gave the order.

"Levies were raised as you ordered and any other raids should be defeated by them," Kevan reported. "Your ideas to improve the Westerlands army were nothing short of brilliant, Hadrian. Their mandatory refresher training should be more than enough to out-perform the Ironborn who have no such training."

"Thank you, Uncle Kevan," Harry replied politely. "It seems like we have a war on our hands, and I believe we should hold our territory and use the Westerlands as a staging point to invade the Iron Islands and kill them to the last man. If we are lucky, then we might keep the Islands in exchange for debt forgiveness for the Iron Throne. We need to weaken the Iron fleet before we begin invading the Isles, but I can use that talent of mine to begin raiding behind enemy lines and target House Drumm and Harlaw... That Valyrian steel could be sold to reduce our war costs or we can keep it and reforge it." Harry said, with Kevan realizing his magic was the mentioned talent. Sadly, Harry proved unable of hiding his magic for the long-term and opted to inform Tywin, who informed Kevan.

"I would advise you to wait, but, if you must, only target House Drumm." Kevan began, also noticing Tyrion walking to them. "Yes, nephew?"

"My Lord father is on his way back to the Westerlands and King Robert is preparing for war. Stannis will be leaving to aid us with the dawn. Father has ordered Hadrian to not hold back against Ironborn, whatever that means, but he said that you would understand." Tyrion said, causing Harry to smirk cruelly and scare Tyrion with the unspoken promise of death that it implied.

"Good. Once we weaken the Iron fleet and hopefully take most of it for ourselves, we can begin invading the Isles. Uncle Kevan, you're in command while I begin my raids on the Iron Islands. We need to counter-attack and make an example of the Greyjoys. I'll target small islands and towns near the water." Harry said, Kevan nodded and Harry left to prepare, though secretly he would be going alone.

* * *

 **The Cleansing of Old Wyk...**

Harry had just teleported onto Old Wyk, near the seat of House Drumm and immediately began killing off the Drumm family, and it didn't take him long; they were asleep. And so Harry took the first Valyrian steel blade on his list, and then looted the home of all valuables and placed them in magically expanded trunk. Having completed his first objective, Harry began killing every man on the island or anyone who had raped or reaved. Thankfully, it was all men that he killed. Harry was a black blur as he killed thousands without mercy or remorse; feeling absolutely nothing as he cut them down.

When all was said and done, Harry piled the bodies on Nagga's hill and then created a massive bonfire to burn the bodies and defile their holy site in the same act.

Harry found it all mildly amusing and once the bodies were all destroyed, he teleported to Blacktyde Island.

* * *

Blacktyde was quickly cleansed of Ironborn men and the bodies were burned. Orkmont had also been quickly dealt with and sacked, and Saltcliffe fell just as easily. Still, Harry was dissatisfied and creatively sent the ships at Saltcliffe, Old Wyk, Orkmont, and Blacktyde to the Westerlands with the wind from the storms. Harry found that hilarious and enjoyed controlling the storms just enough to achieve his goal. The Westerlands would soon gain hundreds of ships, only losing a small number... This would help Harry with his own unrealized plans.

Harry decided to take Nightfall before returning home... He would probably regret the decision, but it was too good of a prize to leave behind. Fortunately, Valyrian steel was like a beacon of magic to him. That was how he had located and regained Brightroar for his grandfather and his own swords, and several more Valyrian steel objects. Harry did love Valyrian steel and the stable investment that they made.

Harry arrived in the room of Ser Harras Harlaw, and quickly decapitated him, before taking the sword. That done, Harry used his superhuman speed to kill every man in the Ten Towers and magically pulled all items of value to himself. Harry then bathed the Ten Towers in Greek fire with their women asleep outside.

Having finished and noticing the rising sun, Harry teleported back to Casterly Rock, with several magically expanded trunks full of loot and four Valyrian steel blades on him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the Ironborn had even suffered several more defeats, and unless they achieved a significant victory, then the Greyjoy Rebellion should be ended far more quickly. Already the Lannister fleet had been expanded and ships were being allocated to Harry's merchant fleet; to earn House Lannister millions of Gold Dragons and propel it to even greater heights.

Sadly, Harry's interference had pushed the Ironborn to begin the Battle of Fair Isle sooner than it originally did, and he now had to replicate Stannis Baratheon's accomplishment of defeating the Ironborn or surpass it.

To that end, Harry had positioned the newly expanded Lannister fleet and had trapped the Iron fleet between Fair Isle and the mainland and had the two halfs of his amateur fleet blocking them.

"We are in catapult range, Lord Hadrian," The ship captain said.

"Fire!" Harry ordered. The order was spread and the barrage began attacking the Ironborn ships, with the other part of the fleet emulating them. Harry began creatively inducing fires on the enemy ships, eager to end this threat and clear the sea of enemy threats for the invasion of the Iron Islands. Imbuing the projectiles launched from his fleets catapults with greater density also helped sink enemy ships.

Eventually, Harry managed his first naval victory, and as he turned around, Harry realized that he achieved it in full view of Lord Stannis Baratheon, who looked very impressed.

 **Minutes later...**

"Lord Stannis, welcome to the Westerlands," Harry said with a respectful nod, which Stannis returned. "I am Hadrian Lannister, and I can proudly report that the Iron Islands should be ready for invasion, with Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Orkmont, and Saltcliffe having had every Ironborn man killed with their bodies burned in raids conducted by my people. The Ten Towers were also razed and every man of the Harlaw family slain. Their fleet is severely weakened." Harry reported, to a very impressed Stannis Baratheon and Ser Davos Seaworth.

"Your naval strategy was what I would have done myself, but the soldiers positioned on the shore to kill survivors was a great addition," Stannis said in appreciation. "My brother, King Robert Baratheon, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Jason Mallister, and your grandfather, Lord Tywin should be arriving within a few days."

"Excellent. With our combined fleets and we having dealt with the smaller islands, we should be able to end this pathetic Ironborn rebellion in good time. We could safely concentrate our attacks on Great Wyk, Pyke, and Harlaw and finally finish crushing the savages, and that was my hope with the raids... Weaken the small targets to concentrate on the important ones." Stannis nodded in agreement, seeing the wisdom in that strategy. Further conversation was halted by Aeron Greyjoy being dragged to Harry.

"Aeron Greyjoy, if I my spies were correct in their description," Harry said in lieu of greeting. "This rebellion is so sad, I have butchered every man on Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Orkmont, and Saltcliffe, defiled your holy sites and burned the Ironborn's bodies, and have taken your ships for House Lannister and our Bannermen... I can only think of two good things that will come of this rebellion for you savages..."

"And what is that?" Aeron asked angrily.

"The permanent death of your worthless Old Way. And you will die at my hand and have your body burned." Harry said, causing Aeron to look horrified. Harry beheaded him like that, it was a perfect look to preserve. "I forgot to brag about killing his brothers Euron and Victarion!" Harry sighed in annoyance, to Stannis' amusement.

"Did you? How did that happen?" He asked in interest.

"Well, Victarion didn't take me seriously and that win was luck, but killing Euron was a solid victory for me. Ser Harras Harlaw was also a decent opponent, but I still won easily." Harry said, to Stannis' disbelief. "I'll show you Nightfall and Red Rain later."

And he did, and Stannis even considered Knighting Hadrian Lannister, but Harry compelled him to not offer. Harry didn't want the complication when he was inevitably against Stannis or have his loyalty questioned due to it.

* * *

Over the last week, the invasion force was amassed in the Westerlands and Riverlands, and Harry was eager to kill more Ironborn and had been permitted to join the Siege of Pyke. Harry was also Knighted by Ser Barristan Selmy, and chose to be Knighted by him instead of his father, and all while knowing that King Robert was trying to slight his father... Harry couldn't let that stand and clarified why, when he said: 'Ser Barristan Selmy is a living legend who lives up to the legend, but, one day, my father may very well do the same.' His father greatly appreciated that and his grandfather enjoyed seeing Robert put in his place by a child, and having Robert's offer to Knight Hadrian himself rejected. Robert still had his slowly slowing respect for Harry, however, and surprisingly admired him having the balls to do that.

It was finally time for the Siege of Pyke to commence and Hadrian would be fighting near his father and Ser Barristan.

"Can you use both of those swords?" Ser Barristan asked somewhat skeptically.

"I can. It took practice and several injuries, but I've mastered using dual blades in combat." Harry replied, seeing the wall beginning to fall. "Well, you older gentlemen be careful," Harry said with a cocky smirk and annoying his father in the process. When the wall fell, Harry ran at his full speed in full armor; over seventy miles per hour, entered the breach first and then jumped at his first four victims...

Harry's armored legs hit two men in the face, instantly killing them and breaking their necks, and Harry shoved his swords through two more enemies necks and parried two strikes from enemy swords before rapidly cutting them and four more men down. With each strike, Harry flowed into another move and was impressing even his father Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan with his surprising level of skill for his age. Harry continued his beautiful and awe-inspiring dance of death and easily killed twenty more men and inspired fear in many more men; allies and enemies.

By the time Harry encountered his first real obstacle, he had killed nearly seventy men. But those archers managed to slow him, Lord Stark, and King Robert down, but only Stark and Robert took cover... Harry grabbed the sword of a fallen Ironborn and threw it into an archers chest, and kept letting his magically enhanced armor tank the arrow fire, while he killed off the other dozen with the same strategy. The idiots kept trying to pierce his armor rather than run and save themselves, and Harry found that quite stupid.

"That should be all of them," Harry said, to Stark and Robert.

"You've got skill boy. I'm gonna have to reward you somehow after this." Robert said in genuine respect.

"I wouldn't mind taking the Stepstones and Essos for you, and, eventually my cousins, to rule. I would want a fair share of spoils, of course. I have to justify it to my grandfather with something." Harry replied, catching Robert's interest, and his secret approval as Robert imagined all that gold. Discreetly, Harry was using his magic to achieve his other goal; getting approval to infest the new holdings with Lannister influence and other trusted allies influence.

"You have my approval, Lannister." Robert finally said.

"Wonderful! Lets kill some savages to celebrate." Harry said with a smirk, which Robert returned.

The next few minutes were spent brutally killing hundreds as Harry, Eddard Stark, Robert, and the entire Kingsguard cut through the Ironborn guarding Balon Greyjoy. It was glorious, but they quickly arrived near Balon Greyjoy... And Harry intercepted an attack from Dagmer Cleftjaw and cleaved his arms from body before doing the same to his head, horrifying a young Theon Greyjoy in the process.

"Baratheon, and the Demon of the Isles, Hadrian Lannister... Or the Scourge of Blacktyde Island and Butcher of Old Wyk..." Balon Greyjoy said hatefully, glaring at Harry.

"I personally prefer the Black Lion or Ser Hadrian Lannister, but those are great titles too," Harry replied, boredly and letting King Robert take charge. His grandfather, Tywin, had tried to get the islands added to House Lannister's holding, but was quickly rejected by Robert; at this point Harry was just going through the motions and was already plotting to take the islands after Robert died and Greyjoy's rebelled again. They would, Harry was planning to ensure they briefly rebelled and were quickly put down for good. Harry left the room to speak privately with his grandfather.

"Were you successful in getting approval for your plan?" Tywin asked. No hello or anything, just questions.

"I was grandfather. I just wish that we could have the conquests ruled solely by Lannister's, but I will begin work on crafting alliances, alliances that you will get the final say on." Harry said, though he could use magic to control the old man. Tywin nodded and silently dismissed Harry, who left with complaint or visible annoyance. Harry got what he wanted though. A chance to strengthen House Lannister for his rule and establish himself as someone to be feared and respected... He was lucky that his grandfather was very supportive of him and his ambitions.

* * *

While everyone else was celebrating the defeat of the Greyjoy's, Harry was using the tourney to recruit new talent for his war and making other preparations. Harry would be taking half of the Westerlands army, sixty thousand men, and a fleet and sailors to transport and supply and protect his army. Harry wouldn't have his complete focus on his war, of course, he had a new merchant fleet to exploit, and using his portals he could have quick trips to Asshai and Yi Ti. House Lannister's new businesses in mining, logging, and trade would prevent any damage that Robert Baratheon or other enemies could ever do to House Lannister's wealth.

Still, Harry couldn't take Essos with a mere sixty thousand men. Well, not as easily, anyway. So he went to Dorne to speak with Doran Martell and his family, with Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch as his prisoners. He had been advised to approach the Martell family first, by Death itself, no less. And Harry had finally been granted a meeting with them.

"Lord Hadrian, I wish to thank you for granting us some form of justice." Doran Martell said in lieu of greeting, with his family, including the infamous Red Viper himself near him. "Perhaps you could tell us all what your motivation was. Lord Tywin Lannister would not have supported such an action, it would show weakness in his mind. So you clearly defied him or did this in secret."

"I'm seeking something of an alliance to conquer the Stepstones and eventually large parts of Essos, but I need allies with large families willing to co-found new Great Houses. This would be greatly beneficial for both of our Houses and allow for House Martell's power to grow... Some of the ships in the Stepstones could be taken and Dorne could become a power at sea."

"Why should we aid House Lannister or House Baratheon?" Oberyn asked angrily.

"Because it will strengthen Dorne further and that strength is your best chance to seek revenge or aid any of your future allies against us." Harry replied with a smirk. Harry was already well aware of their interest in revenge and the lengths that they would go to. "I don't expect your trust, but I'm hoping that you would be willing to exploit this venture to your advantage. Also, if it will help, I'm willing to drink the Tears of Lys you brought to kill me. I'd actually rather get the assassination attempt over with and dissuade you from any other future attempts to kill me." Oberyn looked shocked and Doran glared at his less controlled younger brother.

When demanded by his brother, Oberyn removed the Tears of Lys from his robes and asked Harry how he knew.

"Aside from your obvious desire to kill me, I've been using my magic to detect and locate all poisons around me. Unless I'm mistaken, the Tears of Lys have been adulterated to slowly begin killing me a month from now and last years before killing me." Oberyn handed it to Harry, who inspected it. "Yes, it's as I sensed." And with that, Harry drank it; horrifying Doran who believed that his house was just doomed. "I don't die, and if you have any other poisons you wish to test that declaration with, feel free to go retrieve them."

"How did you render yourself immune to poisons?" Oberyn asked in interest. "And have you been using your magic to give me dreams saying to not kill the Black Lion?" That last question was somewhat angrily.

"It's actually a natural immunity that I never had to develop. And no, I have not. Perhaps you could describe these dreams." Harry suggested.

And Oberyn began describing how a shadowy voice had been whispering to him for years, guiding him, and assuring him that he was not in fact mad. He described how he knew things he shouldn't, had knowledge beyond that of Westeros, of magic, of other worlds, of other gods and beings of immense power; beings like the Master of Death, which got Harry's immediate and undivided attention.

"The voice is Lady Death, the true death that prosides over all other death gods. You seem to have been reincarnated from the same world that I was... As for the Master of Death, Harry flashed the symbol on his palm. I am the Master of Death and was once known by another name." Harry said. Inwardly, Harry was very concerned. The Game of Thrones universe was once fiction and now there was two real souls in it. Harry was hoping that none of his enemies were here.

"Harry James Potter..." Oberyn said in shock. "At least I know why I was reborn in Westeros instead of going to the afterlife. I was born Sirius Black and I guess Death felt you still needed a babysitter." Oberyn added teasingly.

"I lived for fifty thousand years, and I don't need a babysitter." Harry replied, in mild annoyance and amusing Oberyn.

"Well, at least my younger brother isn't mad..." Doran said, having already seen plenty of Oberyn's powers and still trusting him despite the revelation. And Oberyn would help Lannister anyway, if what he had heard was true. "If Oberyn can vouch for you, I will give House Martell's support to your cause." Oberyn quickly did so. "Will you need anything else?"

"An introduction to Willas Tyrell, I believe offering to heal his leg could help gain me House Tyrell's support or at least his own." Harry replied, and Oberyn quickly agreed.

His goal achieved, Harry left for Highgarden.

* * *

Harry was thankfully granted a meeting with Willas Tyrell, who seemed intrigued by the odd request and the letter of introduction from Oberyn Martell.

"Welcome, Lord Hadrian," Willas said in greeting.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Lord Willas," Harry returned respectfully. "As you know, I am building an alliance to conquer the Stepstones and large parts of Essos, but I need allies to install new Great Houses to rule the conquests. I was thinking of pairing a trustworthy Lannister on our side with one of your family and letting them rule one or more of the Free Cities and designated territory."

"I would need my fathers permission for that and another reason to aid you." Willas replied, though he was interested in growing his families power and this was a worthwhile option to do so.

"I could use my magic to heal your leg to gain your fathers permission and the increased holdings and wealth should help with that too. As for more reasons, Myr and a large portion of the heel of Essos as your families holdings; provided you conquer them or aid in the conquering."

"A great opportunity Willas," the unmistakable voice of Olenna Tyrell said. "If he can heal your leg, I would personally insist that your father support this ambitious plan, and he would readily do so. Lannister is offering quite an opportunity to House Tyrell..."

"You must be the famous Lady Olenna Tyrell," Harry said, greeting her respectfully.

"And you must be the Kingslayers spawn; the so-called Black Lion," Olenna said rudely, before ignoring an indifferent Hadrian Lannister. "You should accept Willas. You deserve better than to suffer from this injury. You might even get to fight again someday."

"He should be able to... after retraining to regain his former level of skill," Harry said in agreement, which helped Willas decide.

"I accept," Willas finally said. "What will the healing consist of?"

"I will temporarily remove all feeling in your leg, use magic to remove all of the damaged bones and tendons, and proscribe you a potion regimen that will induce the regrowth of your bones and tendons as healthy. You will be extremely hungry during that time and will need to eat whenever the mood strikes you. It will be your body telling you it needs more food to fuel the regrowth. You will be bedridden for a week, but after that you can begin restrengthing your body to its former level." Harry explained.

Harry carried out the procedure and acquired House Tyrell's support for his invasion, though they didn't promise anything beyond dealing with Myr.


	2. Hadrian's Conquest

**Author's Note** : Harry's War of Conquest will be broken down and limited to this one chapter due to his resources and strategies. I intended to make filler chapters, but I hate making filler.

 **The Taking of the Stepstones.**

The combined forces of Houses Lannister, Martell, and Tyrell had arrived at the Stepstones just before night fall and began waiting until it was darker for the invasion.

It had been a difficult last few months, with the establishing of a new house to rule and Harry getting written permission and certain rights from King Robert to begin his conquest of the Stepstones and Essos and establish new ruling houses. Harry literally became a King Maker and would be empowering his family to levels beyond their wildest dreams. The intended new ruling house of the Stepstones was part Lannister and Martell, using distant but trustworthy and capable cousins, and it would be an extension of both, but Harry intended for House Lannister to have much greater influence over it and its resources. With several new gold and silver mines under their control, House Lannister would grow in wealth and power, and the other metals like iron, tin, and copper would help too. Harry did make sure that House Martell got plenty of great holdings too, and with Oberyn being Sirius reincarnated Harry wanted to do that for his family.

It was finally time for the invasion of the Stepstones to commence...

Harry and Oberyn would be leading the conquest of Bloodstone and the other Lannister and Martell soldiers would be securing some specified holdings for their lords. The Redwyne and Lannister fleets would be containing any enemies and dealing with any Myrish, Lyseni, or Tyroshi interference. Harry wasn't expecting any trouble from them; yet, but felt it best to be prepared.

Harry's boat silently neared the shore of Bloodstone, with Harry only seeing a few guards keeping watch. The others were thankfully drunk and asleep. A few quick shots from his archers took out all the men on the docks and allowed them to land larger numbers before a big confrontation.

It wasn't to last, but they at least landed a few thousand before an alarm was sounded. When the pirates attacked, Harry and his personal elite, his black armored Lionguard, intercepted them, and with the magic Harry imbued their amulets with, they were fighting at a near-superhuman level and cutting them down without losing an inch of ground. That, combined with the Runic armor and weapons, enabled them to quickly end the flow and enter Bloodstone.

"Alright, go floor to floor and kill any pirates. Women, children, prisoners, and slaves are to be spared unless they attack you. The other soldiers will begin sweeping the island and do the same. No looting or raping." Harry ordered, his soldiers nodded fearfully. They knew better than to defy Hadrian Lannister. He castrated rapists, and it was better to earn money and get a whore and even a disease than risk his wrath.

Taking Bloodstone was pathetically easy. Every pirate was easily cut down by superior weapons, armor, men, and skill. That wasn't particularly boast worthy, but it was a great first win on Harry's compaign and would serve to increase morale for the more difficult conquests. The other islands fell to overwhelming numbers and were securely occupied and Dorne gained a few dozen ships for its navy, and they would gain more when Tyrosh was conquered and it's fleet taken.

"I suppose that I should use my magic to restore Bloodstone Castle to habitability. I'll have to do it with all the worthy buildings," Harry said, before channeling his magic through Bloodstone Castle and causing it to be rapidly repaired. "That's done. The combined wealth here should give the new ruling house plenty of wealth to improve their holding. Tyrosh will be added to the Kingdom of the Stepstones too and that will make it even wealthier." The commanders of the other forces entered the throne room.

"Report," Harry said calmly.

"All islands taken, with the pirates killed. All loot was brought with us to be divided up between House Martell, Lannister and the new ruling house. There are at least a hundred ships, and most are in great shape." The captain reported. Ser Lucion Lannister and his new Martell wife approached and kneeled.

"Ser Lucion Lannister, do you and your wife renounce your last names and consent to hereby be known as the Martin's?" Harry asked.

"We do, My Lord," Lucion replied after a glance at his wife.

"Very well. By the authority vested in me by Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Hadrian of the House Lannister, bestow upon you the titles, Lord Martin of House Martin, Lord of Bloodstone, and Lord Paramount of the Stepstones." Harry said formally. "Once Tyrosh is taken, your new kingdom will be secured and expanded. More so once the Tyrell's take Myr and I take Lys. Once these holdings are secured, you and your vassals are required to personally swear oaths of fealty to King Robert Baratheon." The newly named Martin's nodded in agreement and Harry left to rest and prepare for the taking of Tyrosh.

* * *

 **Five days later...**

The combined army of Houses Lannister, Martell, and Tyrell had blockaded Tyrosh for days and had already taken their entire navy and sent it to safety, but Harry was getting impatient.

"Lord Redwyne, Lord Tarly. What do you advise for speeding up the conquest of Tyrosh with minimal or no casualties."

"The walls are made of Dragonstone, Lord Hadrian. We will have to starve them out." Lord Randyll Tarly replied.

"Which will take time and leave the Stepstones vulnerable to Lys and Myr before we can deal with them," Harry said, appreciating the honest assessment. "It'll have to be infiltrated and taken by my assassins or we can offer gold to whoever opens the gates, the second of which I dislike. I'll wait until night fall and send people to infiltrate and take control of the gates and let us in near morning. Tyrosh isn't practical for night time urban warfare; too many high buildings and alleys to obstruct the light of the near-full moon. Any opinions or ideas for improving the strategy?"

"No, it is the best option to deal with Tyrosh in a timely manner." Randyll said, confirming what Harry already believed. Lord Redwyne nodded in agreement.

 **The next day...**

Harry had successfully sent his best assassins and three of his Lionguard into Tyrosh, and they took the city gates for him and a large portion of his and Oberyn's army was now inside the walls and waiting for the sun to rise. The Redwyne and Lannister fleet would continue the blockade and protect the force from the sea. Already, his assassins were killing the Archon and other important officials and any sellswords that could be an obstacle.

Eventually, the sun rose and people came out of their homes, and the Lannister-Martell army began the attack. Harry began easily dispatching his enemies, moving in a blur of movement, and killing dozens a minutes and leaving all but his Lionguard behind. Harry felt perfectly at home in battle and calmly continued the slaughter of enemies... until he was distracted by sensing Valyrian steel and took a sword strike to his armored chest. Harry easily killed the nearby sellswords and walked, uninjured, towards the Windblown leaders: The Tattered Prince, Caggo, and Denzo D'han, who noticed him and all moved forward to kill Harry and hopefully cause the enemy to withdraw after losing their leader...

Harry casually cutting down Caggo and Denzo D'han destroyed that notion. And Harry easily beheading The Tattered Prince moments later completely destroyed the morale of the Windblown instead, and when they attempted to flee to their horses, it only got them killed faster and more easily. Harry retrieved the Valyrian steel arakh and continued killing.

When all was said and done, the Windblown were eradicated, every slaver was put to death, certain wealthy and powerful families were wiped out and had their wealth taken, and after seeing someone burned alive by Red Priests, they were all executed and their worshipers too. The newly freed slaves could earn money and keep the money that they earned, and would now experience a much better quality of living, which Harry felt made this venture all the more meaningful. The gold and Valyrian steel helped too, of course.

Harry was currently in a borrowed forge reforging the Valyrian steel arahk with Lords Tarly, Redwyne, and Oberyn all watching in awe...

"Lord Hadrian," A soldier said nervously from behind him.

"Yes?" Harry asked, having just taken a brief break to heat the metal.

"We found a healer of the Brave Companions attempting to heal his comrades and have brought him to you at his request."

"I wish to serve you Lord Lannister. I believe that I would be useful to you with my healing skills. I'm better than any man in Oldtown." Qyburn said, though not with any arrogance.

"Ah, the infamous Qyburn," Harry said, without turning around. "I heard of your studies to advance healing knowledge and how the Maester's disliked your methods. I am willing to employ you and fund your research in exchange for you documenting discoveries to be published and considering taking students as heirs of sorts."

"I agree with your terms," Qyburn replied, already getting more than what he expected.

"Good, did you ever have an interest in smithing?" Harry asked.

"I did..." Qyburn replied, but not wanting to assist him with making a sword.

"Would you like to witness the reforging of Valyrian steel?" Harry asked, causing Qyburn's eyes to light up.

"I would," Qyburn replied, and walked over to sit with Harry's guests to get a better view.

Harry continued shaping the metal into a bastard sword, killing all conversation with the noise.

When he was done, he plunged the blade into human blood to cool it, with human blood having been replaced with the water normally used.

"And that is how Valyrian steel is reforged, but it's still wise to have a master in doing so reforge it. I was fortunate enough to have learned from my maternal grandfather. To actually create Valyrian steel requires spells, dragonfire, dragonglass, and blood to cool the blade in. The Valyrian's used the blood of slaves, but most use animal blood in recent times. Human blood supposedly strengthens the blade further and most testified to support that claim, which is why I used the blood of those to be executed." Harry said before beginning work on the hilt and pommel, which would be basic and could be changed by whoever bought it or was given it as a gift.

"That was interesting," Paxter Redwyne said in awe, having learned a major Valyrian secret. Randyll nodded in agreement, but was nowhere near as awed as Paxter. Both of them left to manage to their armies and Qyburn also left. Harry cast a spell to soundproof the tent.

"So, Oberyn. Ironwood or dragonbone for a shaft?" Harry asked.

"Neither. Valyrian steel is too expensive to be given as gifts." Oberyn replied, his past life as Sirius Black not letting him accept such an expensive gift.

"I have a lot of Valyrian steel weapons and armor, and I can secretly forge more. Besides, I need it to seem like I'm trying to win over House Martell. I assume you still want revenge against certain members of House Lannister and Baratheon, like Tywin, Robert, and perhaps killing Cersei and Joffrey."

"You would allow us to kill your family?" Oberyn asked in shock.

"I would allow justice to be carried out. Tywin is a deplorable person. Robert is drunken whoring waster, an idiot, and a wife beater. Cersei is a dumb whore and her children the by-product of incest with my own father in this world. Joffrey has madness and cruelty to rival Aerys, or, as Sansa Stark will one day put it 'Joffrey is a monster.'" Harry said, to Oberyn's shock. "The only reason I'm opposed to Jaime, Tommen, and Myrcella dying is that Jaime will grow into a better and more humble person, and Tommen and Myrcella are good people and truly innocent."

"I think Doran would agree to that. Do you support a restored Targaryen dynasty?"

"No. Viserys has his fathers madness and Daenerys isn't viable. Daenerys grows up to burn people for execution, crucify innocent people by lumping them in with the guilty, and while she is tolerable despite that, it isn't worth the risk of madness. The trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna isn't trained to rule, but could make a viable husband/general for Daenerys if he was informed of his parentage. I have plans to give him a chance to develop the skills needed, but I'm not that optimistic. I have a near-non-existent claim to the Iron Throne as a descendant of one of Aegon the Unworthy's legitimized bastards, but I'm not that interested." Harry said, continually shocking Oberyn with the reveals.

"I know that this is a shock, and what I will say next even more so... You know how both of your sisters Elia's pregnancies nearly killed her?" Harry asked, Oberyn nodded yes. "They both consented to annulment and Lyanna Stark went with Rhaegar willingly. The entire rebellion was built on a lie or an assumption. Though any sane woman would refuse to marry Robert Baratheon..." Harry added, to Oberyn's amusement.

"Now, Ironwood or Dragonbone?" Harry asked.

"Ironwood," Oberyn said, going with the least costly option.

Harry smirked and began forging Oberyn his new Valyrian steel spear... When he finished, the Ironwood shaft would be strengthened much further by First Men Runes and his own enchantments.

* * *

Over the next few months, Lys, Myr, and Pentos were taken and new boundaries were drawn with the Tyrell held Myr being one of the largest holdings... It was only Harry's ego that caused him to redraw boundaries and make Pentos the biggest. All of this conquest and Harry's emphatic refusal to bribe Khals had made Harry some enemies, thirty-thousand Dothraki savages and an alliance of Khals. Naturally, such a force would inflict massive casualties to his army and likely destroy his goal of conquest. So, naturally, Harry did the wise thing...

He went almost alone to face thirty thousand men. Almost, because Oberyn insisted on coming along and dying with Harry to show solidarity, which Harry found kind and insulting in equal measure.

"Well, ready to see my grand strategy to deal with the Khals?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and be quick about it, they are preparing to kill us." Oberyn said, gesturing to the Dothraki.

Harry smirked in reply and telekinetically lifted every Dothraki man from the ground or horses and crushed their hearts. All valuables were then removed from them and the horses were rendered docile by Harry's cloud of magic. The women and children were stripped of valuables and sent away with no memory of how Harry slew the Khals and their Khalasars. All together, Harry had made an immense amount of gold for himself and the horses could be sold in Essos and Westeros for even more. Harry was pleased with the results of a days work, but knew he still had alot more to conquer.

* * *

 **291 years after Aegon's conquest.**

Norvos, Qohor, and Selhorys were all conquered by Harry, with Oberyn having been required to return to Sunspear due to missing his paramour and children, and having exceeded the permission granted to him by his brother to join in the conquest. Harry had purged the rivers Ar Noy, the Sorrows, and Dagger Lake of all pirates and put them to death and took their ships and valuables for himself. And now, Harry would conquer the holdings of Volantis before finally breaking their power. Best of all, Harry had only lost 7,000 of his army in a year of warfare, and had been recruiting more for his intended final conquest. Already Harry was being compared to the greatest generals of all time and had earned names such as Hadrian the Great and Hadrian the Conquerer.

When Harry's army arrived at Valysar, they were faced by the Golden Company and several other less important mercenary companies. Still, they lacked the numbers to do anything more than weaken him for the armies of Volantis, so he raised a flag of truce to meet with the leader...

"Myles Toyne, surely you must realize that Volantis is sending your company to die just to weaken my army. Why not fight on my side and be rewarded, and, most importantly, live?" Harry asked, justifiably arrogant about his chances. He hadn't lost a battle yet and he had no intention of doing so.

"The Golden Company never breaks a contract and our superior training, discipline, and equipment will be your death. Now, unless you wish to surrender or withdraw, then you should prepare for your final battle, Lannister." Toyne said, before riding back to his men.

Harry did the same, while contemplating ways other than using his secret weapon to minimalize his casualties. "Prepare the modified wildfire to be used, and when the battle starts, concentrate on the war elephants and archers. I'm hoping that once I kill Toyne the Golden Company will surrender and possibly aid us against Volantis." The modified wildfire only exploded or ignited when dropped, broken, or lit on fire, which Harry considered a major improvement.

Once the Golden Company finally uttered their battle cry, they were quickly bombarded by wildfire that quickly caused their elephants to panic as they attempted to extinguish themselves, crushing men in the process, and their archers were quickly killed off, only managing to fire off a few arrows that did nothing.

Eventually, Harry magically extinguished the wildfire and magically enhanced his voice. "Mercenaries! The Triarchs of Volantis knew of this weapon, I used it in Selhorys against their forces. They knowingly sent you to your deaths to weaken my army, join me and avenge your fallen brothers! I will make sure that you are paid fair wages and offer you a place in the City Watch or army of this new kingdom!"

All 1,000 of their cavalry and 5,000 infantry joined him, and another couple thousand sellswords also joined him.

Valysar fell in minutes and every slaver was put to death and every slave was freed. Any of those who attempted to rape or loot were put to death, which caused some anger but Harry had made his point and they didn't cause any more trouble.

Valon Therys fell in a night. Again, every slaver was killed and every slave was freed. Every follower of R'hllor was put to death.

* * *

It was finally time to conquer Volantis, Harry thought, with no particular emotion. Already his men were infiltrating eastern Volantis and ready to let his men into it when Harry had secured the rest of the city. This battle was sure to be a bloodbath with all the slavers and followers of R'hllor within the city, and Harry was somewhat dreading it, but he also knew that it was necessary.

Harry began the cleansing of Volantis with a mighty swing of his sword...

And when he swung his sword for the last time that night, thousands had been killed: women, children, old men, slaves, slavers, and free men. Harry erased the evidence of his crime in overwhelming shame, but not remorse... People forgot, bodies, idols, and temples were destroyed, and the wealth of the slain was taken as spoils for House Lannister and himself. The only good that came from his actions, Harry mused, was that the nobles of Volantis were cowed into submission with very few continuing resistance. They got to keep their wealth and noble status, but would be ruled by Harry's chosen family and pay taxes and swear fealty to the Iron Throne.

Harry was pleased to have completed his objectives, but slavers from Slaver's Bay would be coming to re-enslave all the now former slaves and enslave of the free people. Harry had informed the Lord Hand Jon Arryn of him delaying his return, also asking him to inform his father; Ser Jaime, and did the same for his grandfather and Oberyn. He assured them that he wouldn't require aid and that if he did they would be too late anyway. Still, Harry was truly enraged and privately vowed to break them and sack their cities. Harry began preparations for travelling to Slaver's Bay and for the battle and sacking.

* * *

Astapor was quickly defeated, sacked, and razed to the ground, with every man wearing a tokar or wielding a whip slain. The taken wealth was beyond calculation and had made Harry with wealthiest man in the world, but Harry knew he would have to invest it into improving his holdings. The now freed slaves were being transported to their new homes in the Free Cities by the ships that joined him for that purpose. Sadly, the Unsullied refused to join him and were utterly destroyed by Harry's wave of Fiendfyre. Normally, Harry wouldn't do so, but memories were modified afterward and Harry had confirmed that no spies were around.

Now, Harry needed to conquer Yunkai, but was faced with 4,000 slave soldiers and 1,000 sellswords, the Stormcrows and Second Sons.

"Slaves and mercenaries! Do not oppose me! Your masters and employers send you against me knowing without a doubt that you will die, while they flee like the cowards they are! I have taken the Free Cities and have been joined by the remnants of the Golden Company. Turn on your masters and employers, and be free and be spared death! Join me and be rewarded!" Harry said, enhancing his voice with magic so that all could hear him. The so-called Wise Masters fleeing was a complete lie, of course, but they didn't need to know that.

That deal was too good for most to refuse, almost all of the sellswords went right and the slaves seeking freedom went left and surrounded the remaining few who chose to fight for the Wise Masters. The truly obstinate were quickly killed by arrows from Harry's archers. Harry raised a flag of truce and met with the leaders of the Stormcrows, Second Sons, and Slave army.

"Thank you for defecting from the slavers," Harry said. "Will your men agree not to rape and pillage?"

"No, that's the best part of war," Mero replied somewhat mockingly, and the leaders of the Stormcrows nodded in agreement.

"How about unrestricted pillaging, with my forces taking nothing from Yunkai, but no raping or taking slaves?" Harry asked, and, again, was refused, which Harry found extremely greedy and idiotic... So Harry just annihilated the Stormcrows and Second Sons; bodily destroying them all, and storing all valuables in his vault with a portal. Once Harry had their horses secured, he ordered the leader of the slave army to prepare his army for battle and returned to his own army.

"Launch the wildfire at the walls and gates. We need a clear path for our army into the city." Harry ordered coldly, and still having wildfire to spare. Harry watched with cold detachment as the walls and gates were bombarded and rapidly melted, and when they were utterly destroyed Harry extinguished the wildfire and ordered his army forward.

The city fell in five hours, Harry thought boredly, five hours later. Every noble was killed and every single valuable of its free people was taken, before finally bathing the city in wildfire.

* * *

Harry was tiring of war, so he tested himself by taking the city of Meereen, in record time. It fell in under thirty minutes, which Harry was thrilled with. All slaver owners, which was most of the nobility, were exterminated, and all wealth taken. The fleet was taken over by Harry's soldiers and was loaded down with former slaves to be sent to the Free Cities. The copper was forcibly extracted by Harry's magic and stored in his massive vaults.

After Elyria and New Ghis were dealt with, and the Basilisk Isles were cleansed and razed, Harry decided to return home for the first time in four years. Still, doing all of this took him months, but mainly due to his travelling by ship to keep up appearances.

"We are going home," Harry announced to his assembled army. "I have completed all of my goals and even some unplanned ones, but I have done all that is practical to secure these conquests and even prepare for eventual expansion. Most of you are second or third sons who didn't stand to inherit anything, but now you can settle some of the conquered lands as Lords or Knights and start new houses. I thank you all for your service to the realm and I will freely admit that those are just words, so I have given those capable knights of noble upbringing and many other capable people Lordships, Knighthoods, and lands as thanks." They cheered in thanks for Harry. And Harry would secretly be using their hard-won loyalty to gain an army of loyalists for when he needed it, and grant House Lannister much greater influence over Essos than other rival houses.

* * *

Harry decided to drop by Sunspear to give Oberyn a gift of books and scrolls that had picked up on his travels and then go home to the Westerlands. Harry had acquired several books on magic that he believed Oberyn/Sirius would enjoy learning from.

"Hadrian!" Oberyn greeted, surrounded by his daughters and with his paramour Ellaria on his arm.

"Hello, Oberyn," Harry greeted back. "I acquired some books that I thought might interest you." Harry said, before handing them to him. "I think one in particular could be beneficial due to your ancestry."

"Rhoynar watermagic?" Oberyn asked in surprise, causing his daughters eyes to widen. "Books on bloodmagic, firemagic, air magic, and alchemy. You shouldn't have, Hadrian."

"I have extras that I intend to reprint and store," Harry said dismissively. "Sorry, but I'll be holding onto the instructions on creating wildfire; far too many people can create that, but you might be able to create an elixir of life with the alchemy books."

"Still, thank you." Oberyn said, sincerely. "Also, Doran has agreed with your ideas and has agreed to wait."

"Good, I might be having a tourney soon. I'm hoping that the old lion will agree with it anyway, and I need an excuse to construct tournament grounds large enough to hold my ego." Harry said, causing Oberyn and his family to laugh. Harry was hoping that they would relax around him eventually, but they still distrusted the Lannister's.

After that, they talked on more serious things relating to the Fourteen Kingdoms... Dorne, House Martin, Lys, and Myr had assembled an anti-piracy and slavery group intended to guard the local sea against the scum with their combined naval and military might. Harry's conquest began growing and stabilizing further, with Qohor beginning the construction of walls; as suggested by Harry. Volantis and the nearby cities had begun to do the same, and once the two walls met and became one, Harry would infuse magic into them. This would protect the Kingdom until it could be expanded further in a few generations, which Harry intended to be around for and help with.

Eventually, Harry returned to his Flagship and continued onto the Westerlands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

 **Chucklehead:** Thank you. I was trying to balance his skills where he had the extreme power but didn't just conquer the world in a day and proclaim himself an Immortal God-Emperor.

 **Guest:** Yeah, I guess so. I hate slavery and rape, well I hate a lot of things. I suppose it bleeds over. I'm a dark person and maybe I'm channeling it into my stories, but, hey, those slavers got pwned.

 **Hikari Nova:** Thanks, I'm glad.

 **Alex2909: Yup.**

 **sandmanwake:** Well, he is using it a lot, but is killing witnesses, using illusion, and memory modification where necessary.

 **kappa420m8: Thanks.**

 **Charles Ceaser:** He's actually reached his peak in power, skill, and knowledge. He's very old and has spent a lot of time fighting and bettering himself. Glad you are reading my new story.

 **saayeen006:** I've made so many of my characters Kings or Emperors that it's lost the appeal. At least for now.

 **ficreader2011:** Unofficially, Harry is over 20,000 years old, so he's gonna be powerful. I will heed yours and Aragon's advice though; to an extent.

 **keyblademeister88:** Thanks, and I'm glad you're here for my next story.

 **Aragon Potter:** I could have done filler, but it would be a waste of time. Dumbledore and Voldemort can kill a Westerosi army with Fiendyre, and Harry has more power, experience, and control. If you think about it, the GOT characters were all uber skilled in first episode/books. Harry invested the time (off-screen) and benefited from learning from capable knights and had an advantage. Harry cannot do anything he wants, that is an exaggeration. Harry likes sex (like any straight man) and wants to sheathe his sword all over the world, but has religious fanatics who will verbally condemn him and make his life more difficult. I have read Sage's story _twice,_ and found he under-utilized comma's and italics for thoughts and that made the story harder to follow. I think I read the two suggested stories and forgot about them, but they may be on my favorites.

 **Lazymanjones96:** Thanks. Didn't you follow another one of my stories.

 **.9:** I have no idea what that means.

* * *

 **293 Years After Conquest.**

* * *

When Hadrian Lannister finally returned home, he was greeted by his grandfather, who looked at him in pride and respect, and his uncle Tyrion, who surprisingly seemed to share that. Harry had surpassed all other previous Lord Lannister's and heirs, and he wasn't even Lord Lannister yet.

"Welcome home, Hadrian," Tywin said warmly, which was so rare that it was almost a non-existent thing.

"Thank you, grandfather. I'm glad to finally be home." Harry said respectfully, before greeting his uncle Tyrion.

"Your father wanted to be here, but Robert denied him out of spite." Tywin informed Harry, with Tywin's anger at Robert showing.

"I would have been surprised if he didn't, but I can always visit him in King's Landing when I have time. How is the realm being run?" Harry asked, while they walked to the nearby horses.

"Jon Arryn keeps it stable and the spoils and taxes have prevented Robert from ruining it. Those are the only things preventing it, but the taxes will keep it strong for decades. Cersei was enraged when you allowed the Martell's and Tyrell's to gain such power and territory, but she finally silenced herself when Robert hit her." Tywin said, angering Harry with mentions of the abuse that she suffered. No woman deserved that! Not even one as awful as Cersei!

"The realm is stable and reasonably well-managed, but it could be better. Janos Slynt was dealt with as you suggested and replaced with Ser Jacelyn Bywater. I watched Petyr Baelish and you were right about him, I had to check his influence and install Lannister men as Keeper of the Keys, King's Counter, King's Scales, and the harbor masters and toll collectors. It seemed like he was going to take control of the Treasury and steal from the Iron Throne. Sadly, he is still Master of Coin. Jon Arryn insisted on it. We have prevented him from damaging Joffrey's future Kingdom, however."

"Still, you won and Baelish can be dealt with later if needed. How is Lannister Shipping, Mining, and Logging going?" Harry asked.

"It's going well Hadrian," Tyrion replied, having been put in charge of it, while Tywin was busy with his own duties. "When Jorah Mormont was exposed as having sold slaves, we swooped in and managed to get a contract to cut 25% of their trees. We only had to employ Northerner workers as a condition, but the logging in the Neck and Deepwood Motte has also yielded excellent profits and has provided employment for our westermen. Lannister Logging is our third-best company. The mining company is doing amazing and is our biggest money-maker. The Lannister merchant fleet is second-best, despite the advantages it has in quick trips to Yi Ti, and spices have went down in price due to our flooding the market with them. Overall, the companies are all immensely profitable."

"Wonderful, uncle Tyrion. You seem to have managed those companies incredibly well." Harry said, causing Tyrion to be pleased with the appreciation and recognition he was finally receiving. "How has the fortification of the Westerlands gone?" Harry asked, the Greyjoy Rebellion really showed House Lannister how vulnerable it was.

"It couldn't be going any better Hadrian," Tywin said, in reply. "The naval base was constructed on Fair Isle and the mainland, with anti-ship defenses for any attacks at sea. Walls were constructed around cities and towns near the ocean, roads were improved, and all mentioned weaknesses were corrected." Tywin continued.

"So, nephew, fuck any good whores?" Tyrion asked with a smirk, and got a glare from Tywin for his words. Judging by the look in Tyrion's eyes, it was intentional.

"Only five of them, I was too busy for any more. No bastards though, I made sure afterward and had them watched." Harry replied, to Tyrion's amusement and Tywin's disgust. "Grandfather is it possible for me to stage a tourney to celebrate my conquest? I also wouldn't mind viewing any available ladies either, but I would prefer marrying Margaery Tyrell or Desmera Redwyne when they are of age."

"That is possible," Tywin replied. "Why wait years for them though?"

"Both are being mentored by Olenna Tyrell and can be a proven asset to House Lannister." Harry replied, and Tywin nodded in appreciation of the assessment. "I wouldn't mind building a new tournament ground that can last centuries and hold enough people. Speaking of building, how are the improvements to King's Landing going?"

"The sewers and Flea Bottom were greatly improved and the Dragonpit was demolished as you suggested. Robert greatly enjoyed ordering its demolition and the love it won him and House Lannister only helped." Tywin said as they arrived at Casterly Rock. Harry and Tywin went to speak privately in Tywin's solar, while Tyrion went back to work.

"So, what is this new closeness with Oberyn Martell and House Martell?" Tywin asked somewhat coldly.

"You know how I was reborn after my universe ended?" Harry asked, Tywin nodded yes. "Apparently my godfather; someone who raises a child in the event of their parents death, was reborn here too... as Oberyn Martell." Harry said, to Tywin's shock. "The good news is that he is now more tolerant of House Lannister, and so is his family. I believe that they wouldn't mind you, father and Cersei dying horrible deaths, but that they won't try bringing them about." Harry lied, lacing his voice with compulsion.

"Good. You wished to build a new tournament grounds?" Tywin asked.

"Yes, and with my magic it can be done very fast and last as long as Valyrian buildings or longer. I was thinking of building it as a monument to Lannister glory with statues of a golden lion killing a red one at the entrances and monuments to my own victories like a beheaded harpy. I want to create the greatest tourney grounds ever constructed and with my magic I can cut costs and achieve my goal in such a way that it may never be surpassed." Harry said, appealing to Tywin's arrogance and his desire for House Lannister to be the best... or at least be seen as the best, brightest, wealthiest, and greatest. Tywin was very vain.

"You may construct the new tournament grounds, but make them the best you can." Tywin finally said.

"Oh, I will. I was thinking that mountain beside Lannisport would make the perfect place and may free up rock for other projects. The roads were improved weren't they?"

"They were and toll booths were created too, which was a good idea to reduce costs. I wish you luck Hadrian, but be careful and don't be seen using your magic." Tywin said sternly.

"I won't be. At night I'll obscure the area with mist and cast a wide-spread sleeping spell on the people of Lannisport and the nearby areas and then do the public work. Memory modification will prevent people from asking uncomfortable questions." Harry replied and was dismissed after a nod from his grandfather.

* * *

Harry had just arrived at the chosen mountain and had quickly created an illusion of it to conceal his actions... Harry used his magic to compact the stone and then formed outer walls and a strong foundation to support everything he was going to build. Harry began forming three tiers; Gold for Royalty and the Great Houses and their guests, Silver for lesser nobility, and Bronze for commoners. There would be a common area, meeting rooms, and storage for drink and food. There was a royal box and private box for House Lannister and extra boxes for special guests or new houses.

Harry created private docks for each Great House and a private stairway for them, and the Royal family was given the same. The lesser nobles could share a large dock and stairs. Harry created stables for horses, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events and wait. Naturally, Harry did some landscaping to make everything look great, and, as a center-piece; a gold lion sinking its teeth into the neck of a red lion and symbolizing Tywin Lannister's defeat of House Reyne. It was surrounded by three statues of beheaded harpy's, each representing the cities of Slaver's Bay.

Once it was done, it was set up for jousting, archery, duels, and melee events.

Harry was quite pleased with himself. This was an architectural master-piece and the magic infused in it would allow it to easily last for centuries or more. Once Harry expanded Lannisport's docks to hold more ships, he would announce the Tournament.

* * *

It was finally the day of the Tournament, which Harry was hosting, and Harry was greatly pleased that all of those he wanted here came. The Tyrell's, Martell's, Redwyne's, and Tarly's all came. And, of course, the Baratheon family came with Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen in attendance. Harry wasn't looking forward to the family dinner, but was enjoying the tournament atmosphere. Harry stood to make his announcement to start the tournament.

"Welcome to the Lannisport tournament grounds, designed by myself," Harry began. "This tournament is being staged to celebrate my conquest of the Free Cities, sacking of Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen and several other evil infested hell-holes and the freeing of hundreds of thousands of slaves. This tournament will be unique in that it will consist of the jousts, duels, a melee, and an archery contest, and will be open to any daring enough to enter. The prizes are 40,000 Gold Dragons for winning the joust, melee, or duels, and 10,000 for the Archery contest. If any one person can place first or second in at least three of these, they will win an additional 100,000 Gold Dragons! Also, if any prove themselves worthy, then they might even be Knighted!" Harry finished, to be nearly deafened by cheers.

Harry gave the signal for the jousts to begin and set back down to watch in disinterest... Harry never found the jousts very interesting, but he was still thrilled when his own father won.

Anguy of the Dornish Marches won the Archery contest, which sadly ended the festivities for the day and that meant that Harry had to suffer a family dinner and Cersei's hatred of her brother-slash-lovers trueborn son by another woman. Joy...

Already Harry was recieving glares from the dumb whore through-out dinner and was getting well and truly annoyed, and finally decided to just get the unpleasantness over with.

"Problem aunt Cersei?" Harry asked, while already knowing that she had a great many problems.

"You have allowed House Tyrell and Martell to gain to much power and become a threat to us!" Cersei said angrily.

"Not true. All of their holdings are filled with Lannister influence and the Lords Paramounts are paired with a domineering spouse that is loyal to House Lannister and we have forces in place to put down any rebellion. House Lannister controls the greatest sources of wealth, the military, and the bedrooms and the seats of power. Houses Lannister and Baratheon are wealthier than ever, and Houses Tyrell and Martell received a pittance in comparison." Harry said calmly, despite being annoyed with the idiotic whore. "If anything, I have made House Lannister more powerful than every other house."

"Indeed. House Lannister has never experience such growth and prosperity," Tywin said, with clear pride in his grandson and heir; pride that made Cersei and Tyrion jealous, and even made Jaime a little jealous. "He has constantly built up House Lannister for years and most of our recent good fortune is due to him; his ideas, strategies, and martial prowess. I've gotten a lot of betrothal offers with very large dowry's for Hadrian and even several men offering daughters as concubines and paramours." Cersei angrily searched for words to continue her tirade against Harry while glaring at Harry, who looked indifferent.

"Why did you not conquer and keep Slaver's Bay?" Cersei finally asked, minutes later.

"For the same reason I didn't conquer and keep the Summer Islands, New Ghis, and the Basilisk Islands. They are too far away for us to hold at our current power... We would need a massive army in Essos, an semi-independent fleet, and advanced foreknowledge to hold it. Sacking the pathetic cities and taking the slaves to safety gave the Free Cities a population boost and Unsullied to defend it. We could conquer up to the Bone Mountains in eighteen years; assuming a major population boom occurs to provide us with people to waste in war. If we expand too far and too fast, then we'll weaken ourselves to the point that even Westeros might get conquered and break our power, but stable periods of expansion will win us the entire world one day. None of us will be alive, but our work and patience will ensure that yours and Robert's descendants will one day rule the entire world." Harry explained, to everyone's awe. Even Cersei could understand that; mainly due to the explanation though.

"Why did you infest the conquests with all those foreigners and eunuchs?" Cersei asked, desperate for answers, and still angry about not being involved in the decisions.

"Well, we were the foreigners in the conquests; first of all. The eunuchs don't represent competition in producing children or with women. The slaves were raised and trained and taught useful skills; skills that will be earning your family money and give us a chance to trade and associate with the rest of Essos, which will give us more knowledge of its people, resources, military, and levels of wealth. Might even allow us to exert power and influence through trade." Harry explained, to Tyrion, Jaime, and Tywin's admiration. "We gained people who were already trained and will make the Fourteen Kingdoms money, and without having to invest time or effort into training them."

That thankfully ended Cersei's antics, but Harry knew that she would never forgive him for being born.

* * *

It was the day of the Duels between warriors and Harry was eager for them to begin. The duels and the melee were always his favorite. Harry was also looking forward to seeing Ser Gerold Dayne in action, he had heard that my skill with dual blades surpassed that of his cousin, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and wanted to challenge Harry and defeat him. Harry found that amusing and was looking forward to it, not that defeating Dayne would be a challenge for him.

So far, Sandor Clegane had lost to Willas Tyrell, who had returned to tourneys after retraining and sparring with his brother Garlan. Garlan had lost to Lyn Corbray, but Lyn Corbray lost to Gerold Dayne. These were just the highlights, of course, Harry found the other matches unimpressive, Eventually, Ser Gerold Dayne won the duelling tournament...

"I challenge Hadrian Lannister to a duel to the death!" Gerold said loudly, causing Harry to look at the idiot and laugh, which caused alot of other people to laugh with him; angering and humiliating Darkstar. "I'm not joking!"

Harry rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, unarmored, grabbed his two swords and walked down to the armored Gerold Dayne. Harry knew that Dayne had an advantage with armor, but Harry was supremely unconcerned about Dayne. Harry knew his limits and Dayne wasn't a threat to him.

"You know, they say you're equal to my cousin or perhaps even greater in skill. Killing you will prove my skill to all of Westeros!" Gerold said, causing Harry to sigh in annoyance.

"Attack when ready!" Harry said boredly, causing his family to become concerned that he wasn't taking Dayne seriously. Oberyn was also slightly concerned, but suspected that Harry could and would dominate Darkstar.

Gerold Dayne charged and Harry casually parried the strike and gave Dayne a haircut, damaging his left ear in the process... Harry quickly cut off Dayne's left arm at the elbow and backed away while Dayne screamed girlishly in agony.

"Take your time. I've got the rest of my life to look forward too." Harry said boredly. When Dayne next attacked, Harry finished Dayne's bob cut and cut through his ear and into his face; all the way to the bone. Harry cut off Dayne's remaining arm at the shoulder and then beheaded him. Harry returned to his seat and announced that the forty-thousand gold dragons would be sent to Ser Gerold's family.

"Given the time consuming nature of the melee, it and the final feast will be held tomorrow." Harry announced, with the duels having lasted hours anyway. The announcement was surprisingly well-received.

* * *

"Your show with Darkstar increased the betrothal offers, Hadrian," Tywin said in mild amusement. "Arianne Martell, Roslin Frey, Margaery Tyrell, and Desmera Redwyne."

"I would want a condition in any betrothal with Arianne Martell to be that she can only take female lovers, and I don't wish to be associated with House Frey in any way whatsoever. Margaery Tyrell seems to be the best option, but I'm honestly surprised that the offer was even made. Mace Tyrell wants a grand-child of his on the throne. Though Joffrey is almost as mad as Aerys and would make an even worse king. Perhaps the Tyrell's see that and want a better option..." Harry trailed off, noticing Tywin's displeasure about his Joffrey comment. "Sorry grandfather, but it's true. Have you considered my idea any further?"

"I have... and preparing Tommen as a rival for the throne is a wise course of action, but we won't weaken Joffrey's position and tarnish his reputation further. Not yet anyway. We certainly won't commit Kinslaying to remove him as an obstacle or kill him as a threat to House Lannister's greatness or reputation. If we were caught, then we would be ruined!" Tywin replied, angered by the mere idea of killing Joffrey. "He can be imprisoned for life, if need be."

"As you wish, grandfather. Even if our grooming of Tommen fails, then I can hopefully shape his children into viable heirs." Harry said, to Tywin's approval. "I think if we try hard enough, we can save Mycella some neglect from her mother and have her here too, and perhaps even get my father as their protector." Tywin liked that idea and said as much. "I'll use my magic to expedite the process then," Harry said, before he was dismissed.

Getting Robert's approval was easy; even without magic, and getting rid of Jaime Lannister for a time only made it all the more appealing to him. Robert did actually care for Tommen and Myrcella, and when they expressed an interest in spending time at Casterly Rock, he readily agreed and Tommen's interest in being a Knight made him smile, and believe that one of his sons would inherit his martial prowess... Cersei threw a tantrum, but Robert didn't budge an inch from his position and seemed to enjoy hurting Cersei even more. Harry did ensure that Robert was compelled to let his younger two children grow up at Casterly Rock before taking his leave to laugh at Robert for believing that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were his, and before reporting his success to his grandfather, Lord Tywin. Harry was quite pleased to have achieved several of his small goals and for his chance to shape a future king into an even better king.

* * *

It was the day of the melee and Harry was eager for it to begin, though he suspected that Thoros of Myr would lose; without being allowed to light his sword in wildfire he was useless. Harry was firm in his refusal to not allow that; not wanting him to win solely because of the wildfire, and that was the chief reason that he had so many melee victories to his name. Harry also needed to orchestrate Thoros' death soon, and he had already spread rumors that Thoros was using magic to weaken or control Robert. Harry wanted the faith of R'hllor purged from this world, and he was willing to do all that was necessary to achieve this goal.

Harry gave the signal to begin the melee.

The first few minutes were chaotic, with Thoros being quickly and easily defeated by Sandor Clegane, and greatly amusing Harry in the process. Sandor really hated fire and him beating Thoros was great revenge for him. It wouldn't allow him to overcome his fear, but it might help him get some closure.

Sandor went on to defeat a dozen competitors before finally being defeated by Hosteen Frey... Hosteen Frey defeated three more people before Yohn Royce defeated him and eventually won the melee after brutally fighting for over an hour.

"Well fought, Lord Royce," Harry said, very impressed.

"Thank you, Lord Hadrian," Yohn returned, and Harry gave him his prize money. Yohn returned to House Royce's box and Harry rose to make an announcement.

"Well, that ends the tournament," Harry said. "For the nobles, there will be a great feast, complete with more booze than any sane person should ever buy..." Harry trailed off amidst laughter. "Yeah, my uncle Tyrion handled that part, but whoever told him to buy that much doesn't matter for the purposes of this announcement... And it may or may not have been me." More laughter. "Please stay and help me destroy the evidence of my depravity and excess!" Harry said dramatically, receiving more laughter.

And with that, the nobility went to party.

Harry had introduced Arianne Martell to Willas Tyrell, while hoping that a marriage between the two of them, and Margaery and himself would seal this unwritten alliance. Myrcella and Trystane could be used to solidify it even further in the future.

The feast went well, there was plenty of joking, laughs, eating and drinking. And Arianne and Willas had taken an instant liking to each other.

"Lord Hadrian?" A servant asked nervously.

"Yes?" Harry asked politely.

"Prince Jalabhar Xho wishes to speak with you," the servant said.

"Tell him that I'm not interested in returning him to power in the Summer Isles when he was lawfully exiled after being defeated. It wouldn't be a good use of my time," Harry replied, to Tywin's anger at not being included. "One island isn't worth our time, grandfather. We would need to take the biggest islands and then strip them of gems, pearls, useful woods, and Jalabhar Xho would make a weak puppet-leader due to his lawful exile. And then there is the distance that makes it impractical to hold and could prevent us from truly profiting."

"Very well, Hadrian," Tywin replied, no longer angry, but was instead thoughtful. _Harry had certainly proven himself a supremely capable heir,_ Tywin mused internally. _Harry is already far better at business, combat, strategy, and manipulation then me, and surpasses his own father in combat. The future House Lannister was in good hands,_ Tywin concluded, quite pleased.

Harry was aware of Tywin's thoughts and was mildly amused. Surpassing them was simply a matter of retraining and adapting, and that was quite easy for him. Tywin was easily impressed, atleast in Harry's opinion.

The feast was going well, until Harry noticed that Edmure was flirting with his greatly annoyed mother and decided to intervene. The weak idiot had kept a crush on her for years, and now he was harassing her. She and her father had already moved to the Westerlands, to be near Harry and Edmure had been annoying her with his flirtations; even flirting with her in front of her four year-old son and acting like she should be flattered by it.

"Hey, floppy fish, no means no." Harry said from behind Edmure, causing several people to laugh at him and a drunken Edmure to glare. "Do you prefer little fish? Or fish smaller than a dwarfs little finger?" Harry asked mockingly, humiliating Edmure and causing a lot of laughter.

"How dare you!" Edmure said angrily, rising from his seat and making an even bigger scene.

"I could have said worse... Like the fact that your cock is suppose to be so tiny that when you fuck a girl, she's still a maiden afterward. Or that someone was going to castrate you, but couldn't find your cock. Or that they did castrate you, but didn't notice a difference afterward. But, hey. At least your victims don't suffer for more than a few moments..." Harry said, continually causing more laughter with his insults. The last one really got some laughter and got Edmure to finally punch Harry in the face, which Harry let happen...

So that he could punch Edmure so hard that his jaw was broke and most of his teeth were loosened, with a fair few flying from his mouth. Edmure was knocked out cold on the floor moments later and people were looking at him like he was a complete idiot.

"You hit like a woman!" Harry said loudly, looking down at the idiot and then walking back to his seat.

"Was that truly necessary?" Tywin asked in disapproval.

"Him flirting with my mother when she had repeatedly refused him and doing so in front of me was an insult, grandfather. Basically a taunt. I would have put his head on a spike if it wouldn't have caused a pointless war. Humiliating him and making him a joke in front of the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and some from Essos was a fair compromise. No one will ever respect him now." Tywin nodded in approval. The best part of it was that Hoster Tully sat in his seat knowing that his heir had brought it onto himself with his appalling behavior.

Harry went to spend time with a young Margaery Tyrell, knowing that befriending the one Tywin was going to betroth him to would be a wise course of action. Thankfully, Tywin had informed him of such and that they would marry after she bled, unless there were complications... Which was why Harry was making the effort to make Margaery want him, and to ensure that she refused any attempts by her brother Loras or her father Mace to marry her off to Robert or Renly Baratheon. Judging by the blush that Margaery had, it wouldn't be terribly difficult. At 6'2 and with black hair and green eyes, and the body of a god, Harry was quite handsome and most women in the room wanted him... and that included Margaery Tyrell. It was an innocent infatuation, but Margaery did want him as a husband.

Getting permission from Lord Mace was easy, and Harry and his young betrothed went for a walk to get to know one another...

* * *

When the touney's closing feast was finished and all the nobles returned to their homes, Harry was left with several goals accomplished and a new squire in the form of his seven year-old half-brother and cousin Tommen. Arianne and Willas managed to get betrothed and were to be wed soon, and Harry had build a tentative friendship with the young Lady Margaery and would be writing to her frequently and she would be spending some time at Casterly Rock with him. His father was back at Casterly Rock where he belonged and his two siblings were much happier, and Harry and Jaime would both be training Tommen. Harry had used spells to give Tommen an imprint of his grandfathers, Lord Tywin, and his great-uncle Kevan's skill with the sword, and would be shaping Tommen into a very talented Knight. Myrcella would also be taught how to use daggers, poison, and bows, and Harry gave her an imprint of his own impressive skills with archery and daggers.

Tommen's training was rapid and intense, with him being quickly taught moves and then demonstrating them while trying to flow from move-to-move and mostly succeeding. Tommen was alternating hands as ordered by Harry and Jaime, and was undertaking Harry's physical training to strengthen him to account for armor and weapon weight. Even Jaime saw the wisdom in Harry's training methods and began incorporating them. They did duelling games with wooden swords, where you lost only at killing blows and could continue, even after blows that would cripple or maim with real weapons. They did light survival training; which would become intense when Tommen was older, and hand-to-hand combat training.

Harry fully intended to turn Tommen into a proper Lannister, soldier, Knight, and leader. Harry would ensure that Myrcella could defend herself and that she would grow into a strong woman and live a long and happy life.

Harry also had Thoros of Myr killed, though everyone believed it was a drunken accident when he fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

 **Mari Wollsch:** I try updating every day.

 **917brat:** I'm glad you adore my story, and yes he taught them about that, somewhat. Harry sees that they are innocent and is quite reminded of his own childhood, but they weren't suffering quite as much.

 **Bella-swan11:** House Targaryen was deposed, Aegon/Jon has no right to the throne. He only has a claim like Daenerys and no power to take the throne. Harry is looking out for House Lannister's interests and his own.

 **Guest:** Blood adopted by whom? Robert?

 **qwertpous & myx34:** Any advice to be not Cringy?

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thanks.

 **Helios7406:** Harry could Obliviate them, for one thing. Oberyn admitted to using magic too and being reincarnated. I'll admit, I could have reflected Harry considering a Memory Charm in that scene and it was a screw-up on my part. Still, thanks for pointing that out.

 **tosca:** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. And it's my pleasure.

 **ZodiacsKlaroline:** Spoiler alert: Arya isn't even under consideration. Sorry.

 **Aragon Potter:** You do realize that my "Harry Potter: Agent of SHIELD" is the prequel for this right? Harry is overly powerful and after talking and thinking, I won't be doing another crossover like that. That seems to be source the problem. Harry is more powerful than Thor and Odin, so by doing another crossover, I screwed up. Still, this story is short and will continue for those who do enjoy it. I owe them that.

I have taken your advice and my next crossover will have a **far** **more** **limited** Main Character. Harry has magic and can twist Tywin to his purposes, which is too much, in hindsight. Still, Harry has skills beyond Tywin, Jaime, and Tyrion. He's made House Lannister immense wealth, made it feared, respected, and in some cases even loved. Harry is ruthless, effective, and is willing to carry out necessary evils. I tried making Tywin a perfect heir and feel I succeeded to a degree.

* * *

 **298 Years After Conquest.**

* * *

Hadrian 'Harry' Lannister; though only Margaery, himself, and his mother and father referred to him as Harry, and the Royal Party were nearing Winterfell and Harry was lost in thought... Over the last few years Harry had achieved quite a bit. Tommen rapidly grew in skill under Harry and Jaime's training, and was Knight-level. Myrcella mastered archery, poisons, and using daggers. Harry had to cow Mace Tyrell into submission to get him to allow Harry to wed Margaery, but he had his desired wife, put an end to Loras and Renly's hair-brained schemes, and now had two sons and another child on the way.

Cersei was displeased with Harry and Jaime turning her two youngest into fighters, but Robert was actually proud of two of his children now and told her to shut the hell up. When Joffrey whined about Myrcella having two Valyrian steel daggers and a Goldenheart bow, he got back-handed by Robert. _'They **earned** their weapons and status, and the only special treatment they received was having two of the best swordsman in Westeros for teachers!'_ Robert said angrily to a shocked Joffrey. Robert was thankfully already considering Tommen a more viable heir to the throne, and Tommen was more worthy.

The Royal Party entered Winterfell... Joffrey first, followed by Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane, and then the coach carrying Queen Cersei and her children. Finally, King Robert Baratheon arrived, or as Harry called him behind his back 'Fat Rob'. Robert heaved his fat ass off the horse. Robert signaled for all too rise.

"Your Grace." Ned said.

"You've got fat." Robert said, causing Harry to empty his mind and keep his expression blank. Laughing might be considered disrespectful. Ned looked down at Robert's belly and they started laughing.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replied, though secretly he was thinking it was because Robert damaged their friendship by not punishing Tywin Lannister.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa asked angrily, acting every bit the teenager concerned with being embarrassed by the younger sibling.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert said, before noticing Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." To Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya," she replied.

"Ooh. Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." Robert said to Bran. Jaime Lannister removed his helmet, getting Arya's attention.

"That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother." Arya said, and again Sansa hissed for her to shut up.

"You've got a fan, dear father." Harry said quietly to him, removing his own helmet, with Tommen doing the same.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, once Ned and Robert went to pay their respects. Queen Cersei went over to Harry's father, the Kingslayer, to send him off to locate their younger brother. Harry opted to join him.

"So, brothels first?" Harry asked in amusement, and while using his magic to ensure no one eavesdropped.

"Aye," Jaime replied.

"You didn't seem to have missed Aunt Cersei much, reconsidering your Kingsguard vows?" Harry asked.

"No," Jaime replied.

"Reconsidering the incest, at least?" Harry asked quietly causing his fathers eyes to widen. "Jon Arryn knew and grandfather and I had to take action after Lysa Arryn murdered her husband on Petyr Baelish's orders. The secret is currently safe, but you are expected to not continue your affair. That is why grandfather and I became so cold to you years ago..." Harry paused. "I was always proud to be your son. It's widely believed that to break oaths is to damn yourself, but you risked damnation to save over three-hundred thousand lives and lied about the real reason, and you were never even thanked for it. I was only ever ashamed of you when I found out about your incest... I hope you won't continue sullying yourself with whores; including relatives who believe in keeping it in the family with you and cousin Lancel." Harry said, shocking Jaime down to his very soul with the news of Cersei's betrayal.

"Did you think great-uncle Kevan called him back because he missed him? Lancel is worthless, but he still shamed him." Harry said coldly. "My point is that you can choose a sister who claims to love you, but really doesn't, or choose me, grandfather, Tommen and Myrcella. Family who could have discarded you like Cersei did, but didn't."

Jaime was heartbroken, but also realized that he had a chance to move forward and find a better life. Jaime was taking this chance and leaving Cersei behind. Jaime also swore to make his son proud of him again.

"I'm done with Cersei, Harry," Jaime said. "I doubt that I can leave the Kingsguard, but I'm done with her." Jaime said firmly, actually telling the truth.

"Good." Harry replied as they walked into the brothel Tyrion was at. Harry was thankful that the years Jaime had spent with his family had freed him from Cersei's influence and made him more reasonable.

* * *

Harry was already dressed for the feast that the Stark's were having to welcome the Royal Party, but was waiting outside and was seeking out Jon, who was slashing at a dummy.

"You're good with a sword," Harry said, causing Jon to stop.

"Thank you Lord Hadrian," Jon said respectfully.

"Focus on controlling your emotions, or at least taking a breath to empty your mind of distracting thoughts and feelings," Harry suggested. "It can help prevent you from being baited into a fatal mistake in battle and in politics." Jon took his advice and took a calming breath and began attacking the dummy. "Jon, if you ever want to work towards a Knighthood, let me know. I would be willing to take you on as a squire and focus on improving your combat skills to a higher level, and teach you strategy and other such skills." Harry walked away, leaving behind a shocked Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen.

Harry went to the feast, quite hungry. Unfortunately, he was seated near the children.

"How come they call you the Black Lion?" Arya asked.

"Because I have black hair instead of gold like my father. I inherited it from my mothers side of the family." Harry replied kindly.

"Why did you get the name The Demon of the Isles though?"

"I transformed into a gigantic monster and killed thousands of Ironborn," Harry replied completely seriously, but Arya didn't buy it. "Pity, I guess you are too old to fall for that. I personally killed hundreds of Ironborn during raids and destroyed their holy sites. I earned the title Scourge of Blacktyde Island by killing every man there, and was called the Butcher of Old Wyk after butchering every man on Old Wyk... Aw. I could have claimed to have learned skills from a butcher on Old Wyk to mess with you." Harry said pointing at Arya, and causing her to laugh.

"Is it true that you personally killed thousands during the conquest of Essos?" Bran asked.

"Yeah, I killed a lot of people for various reasons. There was a religion that burned women, children, and any that refused to convert or dared insult their god alive. I naturally defended those that needed defending and ended up killing a lot of evil people."

"You're basically a murderer with the title Ser," Theon said angrily.

"Most Knights are just highly trained killers. I just kill people who deserve it, like murderers, rapists, slavers, Dothraki, and Ironborn..." Harry said, insulting Theon's people by comparing them to the Dothraki and saying that they deserve only death... They kind of were the Dothraki of the sea, so it was a good comparison. "I don't know how many people I've killed. I just know that I can't count that high in a timely manner, and I count fast."

Harry opted to excuse himself after eating and go for a walk before retiring for the night.

* * *

Harry was calmly waiting with the hunting party, consisting of Harry, Jaime, Tommen, Myrcella, Sandor, and Tyrion. Harry was holding a letter that informed the reader of Daenerys Targaryens wedding to Khal Drogo, a Khal with a Khalasar of 55,000 men, and one that had survivors from Harry's massacre. Due to the contents, Harry also had an unsigned order of attainder for Illyrio Mopatis, and other letters with useful information to endear him to Robert further. Eventually, Robert and Ned joined them and the hunting trip began, but Harry did give Robert the letter.

"Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki Khal," Robert said angrily.

"Yes, the arrangement was brokered by a former merchant-prince and Magister, Illyrio Mopatis. Illyrio was the first to free his slaves, take a reduced punishment in exchange, and then acted loyal... Now I know why, and have an unsigned Order of Attainder for you to sign with me right now. Forces are standing by in Pentos and ready to carry out the order." Harry said, and Robert nodded gratefully. Robert accepted the quill, ink, and solid piece of wood and signed the order.

"Anything else from your spies?" Robert asked.

"Allegations that Lysa Arryn murdered her husband with the Tears of Lys on Petyr Baelish's orders, and that she sent a letter to Lady Stark implicating my own family, which is stupid. We all liked Jon Arryn and we intended to let him continue as Hand for as long as he desired; if he out-lived you, of course. The Realms prosperity was mainly due to cooperation between House Lannister and Jon Arryn." Harry said, trailing off in awe of the apparent stupidity of Lysa Arryn, and ensuring that Robert didn't believe such claims. "Anyway, there are also some claims that Robert Arryn is Baelish's bastard, but those are just claims and suspicion with no proof."

Ned looked angry. "I know that is hard to hear, but Baelish is a vile creature and a flesh-peddler. He even claimed to have taken the maidenhead of both Tully girls, though no one believed him. House Lannister has kept an eye on Baelish for years and began considering him an enemy when he began trying to replace neutral people with his own in the positions of Keeper of the Keys, King's Counter, King's Scales, and the harbor masters and toll collectors. That caused us to believe he was preparing to steal from the crown and we put our own people in place to insure that my cousin inherits a strong kingdom clear of enemies. My point is, that its not impossible for him to have laid with Lysa Arryn, who was long known to have desired him in her youth. That relationship has allowed him to grow from the son of a minor lord into one of the most powerful, vile, and corrupt men in Westeros."

"Ned can have the matter investigated," Robert said, settling the matter. "Until that's done, I will be taking Hadrian's advice and naming Lord Yohn Royce the Acting Warden of the East, Lord Protector of the Eyrie and the Vale of Arryn, Defender of the Vale, and Lord Regent of the Vale." Ned moved to argue, but was halted by Robert. "There is too much suspicion on Baelish and Lysa Arryn, and the Lannister's had no reason to kill him, Ned. Yohn Royce is the most capable and trustworthy person for the job and Harrold Hardyng is too immature for the duty and might try seizing control early. Harrold Hardyng can be taught and if he proves fit and Robert's bastardy proves true, then he will take his rightful place."

"Now, what about the Targaryens?" Robert asked, looking at Harry.

"No threat to us. Our Essos holdings are fortified and have armies that can easy kill off the Dothraki, the navies can sink any ships if they ever overcome their disdain for the ocean. If you wish it, we can send armies to hunt down and wipe out Drogo's Khalasar, but I advise you to wait. Khal Drogo avoided facing me and let five other Khals ride to their deaths, so he might just take his desired bride and let the Beggar King get nothing. It's far more likely that he will actually kill Viserys Targaryen for us and keep the girl as a broodmare." Robert looked displeased, but Harry continued. "They don't travel on oceans, siege, or wear heavy armor, and women like Daenerys Targaryen are nothing to them. The Dothraki would be easily slaughtered on land or at sea."

Robert grudgingly agreed, but still wanted the Targaryen's dead.

"We could create a false report of the Targaryen's deaths and claim Viserys and Daenerys are Blackfyre pretenders from the extant female line. Illyrio Mopatis did have a wife with Valyrian traits, a former bedslave, and we could claim he's trying to support a Blackfyre dynasty. It would also serve as an insult in retaliation for Illyrio's association with the Targaryen's." Harry said, to Robert's glee.

"I like that idea, and it destroys their credibility!" Robert said, in cruel amusement.

* * *

Thankfully, Bran didn't fall or get pushed from a tower, much to Harry's relief. If Tyrion and Jon Snow would both consent to not going to the Wall, then Harry would be quite happy, but he had to carry out the Master of Coin duties until Tyrion could return to King's Landing. Jon decided to stick with his plans of taking the black, and that caused Harry to write him out of any last-resort plans that he had. It appeared Aegon Targaryen would not sit on the Iron Throne, but that was fine with Harry. He would take the throne himself if he had too, and better him than someone unstable.

The Royal Party was stopped at the Inn at the Crossroads and Harry and Tommen were teaching Mycah and Arya swordplay with wooden practice swords, but Harry was dreading Joffrey's interruption and kind of looking forward to it. Harry hoped to get Joffrey disowned and have Tommen take his place as Robert's heir. Tommen deserved it and was infinitely better.

"Remember, the best swordman can flow from one move to another and chain them together with no wasted movement. It takes years and intense practice, but the two of you might achieve that someday." Harry said, after they expressed awe at Tommen's skill. "It will require hard work though." Harry added in warning.

And then Arya noticed the arriving Sansa Stark and Joffrey. "What are you doing here? Go away."

"Your sister? And who are you, boy?" Joffrey asked.

"Mycah, my Lord." He replied.

"He's the butcher's boy." Sansa said.

"He's my friend." Arya said angrily.

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are."

"Put your sword away Joffrey, or I'll take it from you." Harry warned, causing a mad Joffrey to turn the sword to an amused Harry. "Careful princess, Kinslaying is a big taboo. Even for weak little girls like you." Harry taunted, causing Joffrey to attack in a blind murderous rage.

Harry caught the blade, bare-handed, and then disarmed Joffrey and punched him; easily knocking him unconscious. Harry threw the sword into the river, while making a note to extract the gold and rubies later.

They were called before Robert and Cersei of course...

"I'll take your swords," Meryn Trant said arrogantly outside of the tent.

"I'd very much like to see a weak and talentless thing like you try," Harry said, before compelling him and walking casually right past Trant, Blount and Greenfield, while followed by an awed Tommen, Mycah, and Arya. "Your Grace," Harry said, bowing to Robert respectfully and noticing Ned lurking nearby.

"I'm told you attacked Joffrey. Explain yourself!"

"Joffrey drunkenly drew his sword and moved to attack Mycah who was being given a little instruction in swordplay with Arya. As per my Knight's vows, I defended him from a drunk attacking him with live steel when he only had a wooden practice sword. I merely warned Joffrey to put away his sword or be disarmed, he turned the sword on me, which I found amusing and after I mockingly warned him against Kinslaying, he actually attempted it. You see the result before you, and Tommen, Arya, and Mycah can testify to the truth of my statement." Harry said, giving Joffrey a look of disgust.

"It's true father," Tommen said, in disgust for Joffrey. "Joffrey is an embarrassment to House Baratheon and Lannister." Tommen added to Joffrey's rage.

"I'll gut you, brat!" Joffrey spat, showing everyone his true colors.

"Oh please, Joff," Tommen began with a smirk. "You're a weakling who hides behind your mothers skirt and your attack dog. You're pathetic and you'll make an even worse king than the Mad King Aerys. You seem to suffer from the same madness too." Tommen said, getting some revenge for all the bullying and abuse he suffered and causing Robert to become more concerned about Joffrey's problems.

"Fortunately, we have another witness," Cersei said arrogantly, still thinking that she could win and have Harry executed and take Casterly Rock for herself. She was only making things worse for herself, but Sansa came in as requested.

"Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." Robert said.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa lied.

"Liar! Liar liar liar!" Arya said.

"Perhaps Sansa can recount the events..." Harry suggested predatorily, unnerving his father.

"Yes. Go ahead, Sansa," Cersei urged.

And then Sansa gave false testimony... Said that Harry attacked first and disarmed and beat Joffrey, much to Harry's amusement.

"And you swear this in the sight of the Gods, new and old, and on your honor?" Harry asked, with a hint of guile.

"I do!" Sansa said stupidly.

"Congratulations, Sansa Stark!" Harry mocked. "Not only have you damned yourself in the sight of both of your parents gods and have proven yourself dishonorable, but you have committed a crime that carry's a punishment of death. Was Joffrey worth it? Wait, never mind. You are a silly little girl who understands literally nothing of importance." Harry said in annoyance, but not anger.

"As the slighted party, I request she be returned to the North before her naivety gets herself or others killed."

"Your innocence hasn't been proven," Cersei stated angrily, but not caring where Sansa went.

"Very well, due to my love of originality, I demand a three versus one trial by combat... I want Trant, Blount, and Greenfield as my vict-. I mean opponents. You can even throw in Sandor Clegane if you want." Harry said.

"That is your right," Robert said, cutting off Cersei. "Why members of the Kingsguard?"

"They're weak, thugs, embarrassments, and are more likely to get you and my cousins killed rather than save them. I hope that you will strengthen the Kingsguard after their deaths and return it to its glory days." Harry said, to Robert's amusement. Harry was a clever young man and had used that to benefit Houses Lannister and Baratheon.

"The Trial by Four will begin as soon as possible," Robert said, rising from his seat. "The place where you were training Arya and the boy will do." Harry nodded in acceptance and left to prepare.

When he exited the tent, he was greeted by Renly Baratheon, Ser Illyn Payne, and Ser Barristan Selmy.

"You three are just in time for the entertainment!" Harry said, to their confusion. "Joffrey did an Aerys impression and got beat down by me, and now I'm gonna reduce the Kingsguard by three men in a Trial by combat against four people. Bye!"

* * *

Harry was going to hilarious lengths to make sure that everyone knew that he was relaxed and completely unconcerned by the Trial by Four. He was currently sitting on a rock, reading a book with a goblet of wine in his hand, and pretending that he wasn't being glared at by no less than ten people for his mockery. Most of everyone else was amused by Harry's antics.

"Begin the damn trial," Robert said in annoyance.

Harry calmly sat down his book and goblet while the knights of the Kingsguard ran to their death, with Sandor just behind them. Harry drew his swords in a blur and casually killed Trant and Greenfield before quickly cutting down a shocked Boros Blount. For Sandor, Harry literally disarmed him and then beheaded him. It was over within moments, to everyone's shock, but fews surprise.

"The gods have spoken and Hadrian Lannister is innocent." Robert said. "Despite her false testimony, Sansa Stark will not be returned to the North and her betrothal to Joffrey will not broken." Robert said, not willing to give up the chance to bind his and Ned's family together, and causing Joffrey to sneer at Harry, arrogantly and Cersei to smirk. "I will grant Hadrian Lannister a reasonable request, however." Robert said, causing those sneers and smirks to disappear.

"Your Grace, you have done your duty and have sired a strong heir to your dynasty, but your marriage to my aunt isn't a happy one..." Harry began, causing Renly to smirk. "I request that you annul your marriage to my aunt and let the both of you live out your lives separate and in happiness." Harry paused. "My Lionguard are ready to escort her to where she belongs... immediately, if you wish it."

"Done!" Robert said, with more happiness than he had felt since before Lyanna's abduction.

"No!" Cersei screamed in humiliation. "You can't do this to me!" Cersei screamed as the Lionguard came and removed her while Robert smirked and several people laughed, happy to see her humiliated. The sad part was that she was still required to make her mistakes, but, after that, she could finally die. Harry wasn't going to suffer her presence any longer than necessary and his Lionguard and Qyburn would be keeping her under control and sedated until she could be killed. Tywin would be displeased, but would be made to see reason, Harry would make sure of that.

* * *

Sure enough, once Cersei was secured in a nice dungeon, Tywin arrived at the Lannister home in King's Landing and immediately began a tirade.

"What in the seven bloody hells were you thinking?!" Tywin asked angrily. "You removed Cersei as Queen! You undid my hard work in getting House Lannister power over the throne!"

"Cersei tried having me killed to improve her chances of getting Casterly Rock! I, however, knew that my children would be her next targets! Your daughter is stupid worthless whore and after producing Tommen she has outlived her use! She's already twisted Joffrey into little more than a rabid dog that needs to be put down and her degenerating presence had to be contained! I ended the threat and Cersei will die alone when it's time!" Harry paused to calm himself, but failed.

"Cersei is reckless, stupid, and incompetent. She would have eventually got caught in one of her lackwit schemes and would have ruined House Lannister beyond repair. House Lannister has grown beyond the need to have power over the throne, our alliances and Essos holdings can field an army of over 300,000 and a massive fleet, fund a ten-year war, and still have forces in place to defend our holdings. House Lannister could easily take the throne and become the Royal House. I won't see our hard-work undone by a stupid whore who suffers from unwarranted arrogance!" Harry said coldly, even causing the temperature to drop in his anger.

"You gave her entirely too much freedom and left her unwatched, and now we are both cleaning up her damn messes like common servants! Cersei is a disease and her stupidity would get House Lannister killed down to the very children of our family!" Harry spat venomously. "The worst part is that Joffrey will have to prove himself as bad as Aerys, just so that we can defeat and imprison him, and put Tommen on the throne and be seen as the heroes! Her actions could end House Lannister and my children's lives! I would sooner kill every living thing in this world and the gods themselves before I let that happen! And believe me grandfather, I can easily do that." Harry said, by now vibrating with his near-limitless power; enough power to kill two Elder Gods.

Tywin was suitably cowed and he knew that Harry was right, but Harry's independence was both worrying and good... Worrying, because Tywin wasn't dead yet, but, good that he had thought his actions through and wasn't lashing out like a bratty child.

"I-I'm sorry, Hadrian," Tywin finally said, the apology sounding foreign to his ears.

Harry nodded, "The Royal Party will be arriving soon and I'll have to attend a meeting of the Small Council and then continue our retaliation against Baelish. Being in charge of taxation will help greatly with that." Tywin nodded in agreement and Harry left, hoping the walk to the Red Keep would calm him some.

"Lord Hadrian," Varys and Pycelle greeted, while Renly merely gave Harry a glare. Renly hated that Harry had weakened his support base in House Tyrell with his alliance, and he had taken Margaery as his wife to prevent them from weakening House Lannister's hold on the throne by marrying her to Robert. The sad part was that Renly was firmly defeated and saw no way to turn it around.

"Lord Varys, Grand Maester," Harry returned respectfully. Harry thankfully didn't have to wait very long for Stark to arrive, but wisely spent the time getting a read on his fellow council members. Harry knew that he and Renly could set aside their differences to ruin Baelish; they both despised the vile creature and wanted him ruined. Eventually, after the pleasantries and pointless chatter had passed, they got to the important matters.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King." Renly said.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner-up, 20,000 to the winning archer." Ned replied, astounded.

"I can lessen the costs, Lord Hand, and ensure that only the serious competitors get involved," Harry said, and Ned made the mistake of giving his approval for House Lannister's revenge. And with that, Ned plead tiredness and left. "Lord Renly, I was thinking that we should pass some laws to protect the people from sexually transmitted poxes from brothels and increase taxes on them, armorers, inns, and blacksmiths."

"Oh? And what would these laws consist of?"

"Making Moon Tea mandatory, an age requirement, cleanliness standards, suitable lodgings, food, and regular checks with healers... At the owners expense, of course..." Harry said, though Renly was too stupid to get the implication. "Doesn't Baelish own a lot of brothels?" Harry asked pointedly, causing Renly's eyes to widen.

"Yes, Hadrian, he does," Renly said with a smirk. Varys was also smirking about Baelish's upcoming bad fortune and made sure to have himself a front row seat.


	5. The Death of Peace

**Review Responses:**

 **Guest:** Thanks.

 **Jon Potter 99:** I'm glad that you are mostly liking it. I kept the wars short because I'd have to make up filler to lengthen chapters. I tried, believe me, but I couldn't make it work.

 **Isebas:** Thanks. Considering that this is a short story, it will have to move faster.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thanks, and I'm glad you find it interesting.

 **917brat:** I'm glad that you are liking it and that him being OP isn't ruining it for you.

 **Blackholelord:** Um... Thank you?

 **thunder18:** Thanks.

 **Aragon Potter:** I know that you aren't bashing my story, that was obvious. If Tywin allowed rape, Harry would kill Tywin and take control and then punish every single one of the rapers. Harry hates actual rapists, but would use empty threats of it to anger people into making rash decisions.

 **Mrsiri:** I try updating every day.

 **Harrison peverell evanson:** Thanks.

 **keyblademeister88:** You may like this chapter then. The plot didn't permit me to do anything like Sage1988 did to Littlefinger, but I found what my MC did was in his nature.

 **kossboss:** Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

* * *

 **The Death of Peace.**

* * *

When Ned Stark entered the small council meeting room, Harry was sorely tempted to ask him if the whores were to his liking, as a joke, but decided against it. Catelyn Stark had come to King's Landing for the sole purpose of complaining about the slight to her sister and Bran had still fallen while climbing on a tower. Thankfully, she left dissatisfied, but Harry was concerned that his uncle Tyrion would still be abducted. Harry did nothing about it, however... His plans depended on the stupidity of his intellectual inferiors, but, thankfully, Oberyn had agreed that Cersei's intended fate was worse than any he could give her.

"It's the Hand's tournament that's causing all this trouble, my Lords." Ser Jacelyn Bywater said, getting right to the point.

"The King's tournament. I assure you the Hand wants no part of it." Ned said.

"Call it what you will, Lord Stark, the city is packed with people and more are flooding in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters." Jacelyn said. "I need more men, at least until the tournament is over."

"Dreadful." Varys interjected.

"If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly suggested ignorantly.

"I need more men."

"You'll get fifty. Lord Hadrian will see it paid for." Stark ordered.

"I will, and I will also loan you thirty of my personal guard, though it's all I can safely spare." Harry said, not minding the imposition and eager to buy House Lannister more love and goodwill.

"I'll also give you twenty of my household guards till the crowds have left." Ned added.

"Thank you, my Lord Hand, and Lord Hadrian. They will be put to good use." Jacelyn said in gratitude.

"The sooner this is over, the better." Ned said in annoyance.

"The realm prospers from such events, my Lord. They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes." Varys commented.

"Lord Varys is right, but I still agree with your sentiment. This has shown that King's Landing needs to be expanded further, and it would create more opportunities for employment, reduce over-crowding, disease, and maybe even crime. Should increase the crowns income from taxes and give the expanded kingdom a capital large enough to support an influx of people from all over the Fourteen Kingdoms. The capital is quite small considering the size of the kingdom that it rules."

"I agree. King's Landing does need to be expanded, it can't even support all of the new nobility and knights." Pycelle said in support, which Varys quickly seconded, with Renly joining them reluctantly.

"I agree also, see it done." Ned said, before taking his leave.

"Yeah, I'll do that all alone..." Harry said in annoyance, amusing the council. "Eh, it'll probably go faster with me ordering everyone around. And I do have a clear idea of how it should be done and what defenses it should have, and my paranoia would be a boon rather than a curse..." Harry trailed off, already planning.

"Have fun," Renly said mockingly before leaving.

"Have fun getting stabbed with Loras' sword," Harry said, detecting the mockery and replying with his own. Renly glared and then left.

"Are you really going to do this alone?" Varys asked in surprise.

"What I can, yes. Building the foundation, walls, and allowing people access to the sewers and have water is key, and it needs to be as well defended as the rest of city, or better. Ambitious business men will likely build the homes and charge rent to inhabitants. We'll have to ensure that it's a fair amount, but, other than that, it should go well." Harry replied. "I won't be required to watch the project day and night and I can appoint overseers for the construction and design."

And once everyone had left, Harry then teleported to one of the intended sites for the expansion and began brainstorming... Once the area was clear-cut, Harry would create walls to fortify it and have a foundation created, with him possibly having to do that himself with his magic. Still, Harry wouldn't be able to use much magic here and resigned himself to hiring loggers, ships, stone masons, architects, engineers, and countless laborers. Harry needed to bolster the economy anyway and all those jobs would be good for that.

* * *

So far, Tyrion had been abducted to force a confession from House Lannister, Viserys had hit a pregnant Daenerys and should be well on his way to death, and Harry had informed a furious Tywin and Jaime of the former. Harry did make preparations for leaving and appointed assistants to aid him and had someone who could take over his duties. Regrettably, the Vale of Arryn was too naturally fortified to attack and Harry would need to let it play out or sneak in and rescue Tyrion... Or... Harry could bribe the Vale mountain clans with weapons to terrorize the Vale and rescue him. _Eh, too unreliable,_ Harry eventually decided.

Now, it was time for the Tournament of the Hand, and Harry had arranged for certain events to still occur and new ones to happen according to his will. Harry had convinced Robert to make the Kingsguard a group to be proud of again and had suggested that he, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jaime keep an eye out for talent.

First, Jory Cassel would be going against Ser Hugh of the Vale... And Harry had cursed Jory's lance to mess up Baelish and Stark's plans... Sure enough, the lance broke and went up into his neck, killing him That would cause all sorts of amusement for Harry... It looked like Cassel got revenge for an insult.

The tournament continued with little deviation, and when it was over Yohn Royce had won another Melee and Ser Loras Tyrell won the Joust. Balon Swan and Robar Royce were selected to be offered a place in the Kingsguard. Ser Loras was rejected due to lack of confidence in his ability to remain celibate and his association with Renly Baratheon. The third vacant slot would be filled by a former Lionguard candidate that didn't pass Harry's final test, but was still highly skilled and trustworthy. All in all, Tommen would inherit a strong Kingdom and Kingsguard. Harry would have to dispose of Joffrey, but Tommen would still inherit it.

Now that the stupid tournament was over, Harry could move on to more important things...

* * *

Harry arrived in the small council chamber, already knowing what his summons was about. Once everyone had arrived, Robert started the meeting off on a high note.

"The whore is pregnant." Robert said without preamble.

"I assume you mean the Targaryen girl? My spies had just informed me that Viserys had physically struck her and was threatened with mutilation in return by her. I've also been informed of other things that will require your attention after the Targaryen issue." Harry said, to Ned and Varys' concern.

"You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned said.

"I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both - and that fool, Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead." Robert said angrily.

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this."

"Honor?! I've got Fourteen Kingdoms to rule! One King, Fourteen Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear - fear and blood."

"Then we're no better than the Mad King." Ned said in disgust.

"Careful, Ned. Careful now." Robert said angrily.

"You want to assassinate a girl... because the Spider heard a rumor?" Ned asked.

"No rumor, My Lord. The princess is with child." Varys replied.

"Yes, she is. Two spies confirming it, and I deem mine trustworthy... I had Khal Drogo's khal infiltrated on multiple levels, which is extremely difficult and only for the most committed and self-sacrificing spies."

"Based on whose information?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens."

"Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?" Ned asked.

"He's a slaver, who became such due to appalling taste in women and his own lack of foresight. Make no mistake, I'd kill him myself, but calling him a traitor now is an exaggeration... Unless he's truly loyal to the Targaryens or becomes such, which isn't impossible." Harry replied, to Varys' outward agreement.

"He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned replied.

"And if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army... What then?" Robert asked angrily.

"The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water." Ned argued, and it was a good point.

"Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing till our enemies are on our shores? You're my council. Counsel! Speak sense to this honorable fool."

"I understand your misgivings, My Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." Varys said.

"I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" Pycelle advised, though he merely wanted his Lannister masters to remain in power.

"We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly stated.

Everyone gave Harry an expectant look...

"While I understand my fellow council members positions, Daenerys Targaryen isn't a threat and her son will be a raping, murdering, and thieving savage. No one will bow to that, and our Navy can easily end the threat should they begin crossing the Narrow Sea. If the assassination succeeds, you will provoke a savage with an estimated fifty-thousand men and martyr Targaryen and her spawn. If it fails, you will draw their attention and ire and cause them to move up their schedule on invading. As I said before, I find it more likely that Drogo would kill Viserys for us, once the Beggar King angers him enough." Harry said.

"I followed you into war - twice - without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." Ned said.

"She dies." Robert replied coldly.

"I will have no part in it." Ned replied firmly.

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command or I'll find me a hand who will." Robert said angrily.

Ned removed the pin signifying his position as Hand of the King and threw onto the table. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man."

"Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you." Ned gave King Robert a slight nod, and then turned and left. "Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war!"

"I suppose this is a bad time to mention that Catelyn Stark took my uncle Tyrion as a hostage to force a false confession from House Lannister?" Harry asked, causing Robert to glare.

"House Lannister is free to retaliate," Robert said, temporarily blinded by anger and causing the council; minus Harry, to become concerned.

"You could demand Catelyn Stark surrender herself and attaint Lysa Arryn and her bastard with Baelish... Ned hasn't made any progress with the investigation, but this is an opportunity for me to search the Tower of the Hand for Jon Arryn's journal." Harry said.

"Bring me his journal and proof of Robert Arryn's bastardy and you'll get what you want." Robert replied.

"I will search the Tower immediately, Your Grace," Harry said, with no visible emotion.

* * *

Finding proof was easy and so was getting Lysa Arryn attainted, Harry already had the journal and merely needed to present it to Robert. Harry revealed the person who would be taking his place as Master of Coin until Tyrion was free and then went with his father to humble Stark before departing. They had been waiting outside the brothel for a few minutes, and Harry was eager to fight and all this waiting was grating on his nerves.

"Such a small pack of wolves." Jaime said when they walked outside.

"Stay back, Ser! This is the Hand of the King!" Jory said ignorantly.

"Was! ... the Hand of the King. Now I'm not sure what he is ... Lord of somewhere very far away." Jaime replied. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark? Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"What's the meaning of this, Lannister?" Baelish asked, exiting his brothel.

Harry threw a knife into Littlefingers forehead; instantly killing him.

"I remember him well." Ned replied, shocked by the murder.

"It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime asked, already suspecting the answer.

"He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes." Ned lied, not wanting his beloved wife to die.

"Yeah?" Harry asked mockingly. "We'll be taking your wife to answer for crimes that she actually committed, and then we'll let our men rape her and that pretty little fuck-pet you call Sansa... At least once Joffrey's bored of her," Harry said enraging Ned, but not enough to make a mistake.

"Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand."

"If you threaten My Lord again -" Jory began.

"Threaten? As in, 'I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of'?" Jaime asked mockingly.

"You kill me, your brother's a dead man." Ned warned.

"Wait a minute, I feel like I'm missing something important," Harry said in confusion, Jaime gave a 'go on' gesture. "Wouldn't it be brains to balls? Cutting upwards would be far more difficult, near impossible. Even with Valyrian steel." Jaime rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"The order that I said that in doesn't matter, everyone but you knew that. Anyway, Stark. You're right. Take him alive! Kill his men!" Jaime ordered. Stark lost ten men, seconds later, to Harry's now unrestrained fighting, the others and Jory were killed just as fast.

Harry began watching his father dominate and outclass Ned Stark in their duel... Ned was quickly losing ground and would soon be severely injured, but that was 'ruined' when a guard speared the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees.

Jaime angrily approached the offending guard and knocked him out with one hard blow from the blunt end of his sword. Jaime mounted his horse and addressed Stark.

"My brother, Lord Stark ... we want him back."

"And I was joking about the rape, but as a rule I mess with peoples minds." Harry said, before they rode for Casterly Rock. Harry had already set his secret plans into motion and soon Tommen would be in control.

* * *

After ensuring that Margaery would stay in the Westerlands during the war and away from her worthless brother Loras, and to prevent her being used as a hostage, Harry went to aid House Lannister. It seemed that Harry would be breaking the Riverlords at Golden Tooth and taking Riverrun, and that Tywin would be entrusting the important stuff to him and not his father. Harry didn't mind, it would end the war far quicker and let him get back to his family and own interests. Best of all, Harry had _his_ army. All battle-hardened soldiers that had proven to be just weak-minded enough for his mind altering spells to permanently effect them.

Harry cast a sleep spell on the enemy army, trapping them all, and then ripping the life-force and blood from the bodies in a Grand Master-level display of black magic. Harry decorated the ground with the blood and then removed all valuables from the men and had it all readied for transport back to the Westerlands. The bodies were telekinetically placed in a massive pile and bathed in Fiendfyre... destroying them all in moments.

Harry continued onto Riverrun, while monitoring the other battles... No one was raping or looting. Harry had brutally beat that out of the Westerlands army by publically whipping people to death, castrating, cutting off hands, and execution. The disciplined army was a source of pride now, and not shame. Tywin and Kevan grudgingly supported it at first and it had benefited them greatly in the long-term.

His father, Ser Jaime, had mostly wiped out the force Stark had sent, but had taken valuable hostages too. Houses Darry and Mooton had joined with House Lannister in return for restored wealth, lands, power, and influence.

Robb Stark was gathering his forces and once Harry took Riverrun and put the Tully's to the sword, and put Genna and Emmon in charge, Walder Frey would publicly support House Lannister. Harry would deal with Robb soon, hopefully ending The War in the Riverlands. And Joffrey _would_ kill Ned Stark, he was a rabid dog who couldn't ever be controlled and had to be put down.

When Harry arrived near Riverrun, he was confronted by a force led by Edmure Tully, and, most surprisingly, Ser Brynden Tully. A quick check revealed that with Lysa having been attainted and having holed up in the Vale while denying Robert's obvious bastard status had driven him to resign in disgust. Still, not even the two of them were a threat to him, and the unimpressed look he gave them both made that clear.

Naturally, Edmure requested a parley. Harry agreed, purely out of boredom.

"Going to surrender already?" Harry asked boredly.

"I expect you to surrender, Lannister," Edmure said angrily.

"Why? I have the means to kill your entire army twenty times over, Floppy Fish. We have Joffrey on the throne and control of eleven of the fourteen kingdoms. And we are trying to write a song about House Tully's extinction, so we don't want that to be wasted. You can try holding out for Robb Stark to help you, but you will both be long dead by then. Now, Floppy, do you have anything constructive to say? If not, do shut up and let the intelligent people talk." Harry said boredly.

"We wish for House Lannister to withdraw from the Riverlands and pay reparations." Ser Brynden said.

"That dumb broodmare you both call a niece and sister has abducted and tortured my uncle with the mad whore Lysa's sky cells..." Harry replied, purposely insulting their family and angering them. "But... If you can surrender Lysa and Catelyn to me as a sign of goodwill, my grandfather will likely agree to withdrawing from the Riverlands."

"Never!" Brynden said firmly. "I won't let you harm my family or take our home."

"First, you really can't stop me from harming your family. Second, I'm not going to take your home. I'm going to burn it beyond repair, and leave the ruins as a monument on par with Castamere, New Ghis, Astapor, Meeren, Yunkai, or Tarbeck Hall. All warnings to not cross House Lannister." Harry lied. He would be taking Riverrun, it was far too valuable to destroy, but both Tully's believed him due to his past. "I requested the offending people face justice and you denied a very reasonable request, which means continued war and death. Are we done here?"

They both nodded coldly and returned to their armies, with Harry doing the same. Harry also cast a blanket compulsion spell to prevent his enemy from fleeing... He wanted the Tully's and Blackwoods dead or taken prisoner, preferably dead.

When the armies finally clashed, Harry was leading his vanguard and was going straight for the Tully's and Lord Tytos Blackwood; easily cutting threw enemies in a blur of inhuman speed, killing men by the dozen a second and soon arriving near his chosen targets. When Harry, dual-wielding his bastard swords, met Ser Brynden Tully's and Tytos Blackwoods blades, he willed their swords to break and then quickly killed them and then killed Edmure Tully to end the Tully name. That done, Harry began butchering the remaining men with his army; those who refused to surrender.

When the slaughter was over, Harry repeated his actions at Golden Tooth and decorated the battle-field in blood and sent the valuables back to the Westerlands. Harry decided to preserve the noble corpses and would use them for future negotiations.

And now, Harry had to take Riverrun before Robb Stark could relieve a siege on it... With Edmure and Brynden Tully both dead, he had gained their knowledge and would send men inside through secret passages to take it at night.

* * *

The taking of Riverrun lasted an hour and Hoster Tully was executed, but only after being shown his son and brothers dead bodies. The death of the male Tully's was announced to the Riverlands and Westeros and more people began surrendering to House Lannister, though there were some stubborn people who refused too. The Riverlands were well on their way to being purged of enemies and already the war was becoming harder for Robb Stark to turn to his favor, which was Harry's goal. Unfortunately, and despite his protests, Emmon Frey _would_ become Lord of Riverrun. Harry would have worked to have the Riverlands added to House Lannister's holdings, but Tywin quickly dismissed the idea and Harry would have to work on it after Tywin's death.

The worthless idiot strutted into the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting in his seat; the high seat of the Tully's, and glared angrily. "What are you doing in that seat?!"

"Sitting..." Harry replied boredly, while looking at Emmon like he was an idiot and amusing his Great-Aunt Genna in the process. And Emmon was an idiot. "You haven't been awarded Riverrun yet, and, if I had my way, then House Frey would be cleansed down to the last child and you wouldn't receive it at all and the world would be spared from a massive waste of life-force." Harry paused dramatically. "Alas, I have been over-ruled, and the Riverlands must suffer your presence once more. House Lannister nobly shielding all the poor smallfolk from you was a deed worthy of song, but it has gone tragically unsung." Harry said, causing Genna to laugh.

"Riverrun is stocked to survive a siege and is garrisoned to optimal levels. I'll be taking advantage of the false information Robb Stark was given and be destroying his army." Harry said, already prepared to leave. "Oh, and before I forget..." Harry quickly Obliviated Genna and Emmon of his desire to exterminate House Frey. It wouldn't do for House Frey to expect him after all!

* * *

While Tywin and Jaime were crushing a diversionary force sent by Robb Stark, Harry was preparing to ambush the real threat and hopefully prevent him from sieging or re-taking Riverrun. Harry opted to use the Whispering Woods. It was shamefully unoriginal, but Harry needed to end this and move onto the bigger threats. Like Stannis and the red whore. Or Renly and the Stormlands.

Harry's chosen agent went through the Whispering Wood on horseback, playing the desperate soldier trying to get back to Riverrun and warn the people. As planned, the horse 'lost' its footing and tripped, throwing its rider who feigned injury. Robb's army came into the trap and the agent and horse were teleported away, and the illusion was dropped and the Northern army now saw 15,000 men in front of them and behind them, with archers on the hills... Robb was sitting on his horse and looking and feeling very stupid.

"Robb, how nice of you to stop by..." Harry said with a smirk. "Fire!" Harry ordered and watched, unmoved, and emotionless as the Northerners and Riverlanders began to die. The wildfire was used next and Harry watched that too; though he took no joy in from it, and was protecting Robb, Catelyn, and other nobles from the effects and forcing them to watch as punishment. Harry wanted to make his point clear to Catelyn Stark... it was her fault for abducting a Lannister.

When it was all over, Harry extinguished the fires. "You shouldn't have abducted my uncle, Catelyn... It was a terrible idea and a lot of people have died because of your actions. And now you will watch your son die."

"Joffrey murdered my father!" Robb said angrily.

"Indeed he did, he suffers from the Targaryen family madness. Got it from his fathers family. He will soon be overthrown and replaced, but, first, I have to bring peace to Westeros." Having Ned's letter to Stannis destroyed was a brilliant idea. It cost him a spy, but his death wasn't in vain, and now Stannis had no proof of his siblings bastardy. "Now, for yours and your mothers punishments..." Robb was force to kneel in front of a stump, causing his mother to scream in horror.

"No! Please, I'll do anything!" Catelyn pleaded and Harry's darker nature was aroused.

"Anything?" Harry asked and Catelyn said yes. "Satisfy every man here or die trying, and I won't kill Robb to punish you." Catelyn nodded tearfully. "Take off your clothes... and yes little Robb will be watching his mommy get fucked by an army." Robb pleaded for his mom not to, but Catelyn was desperate to save Robb and stripped down.

"Never mind, you're too old and worn out. Plus it's basically rape and I hate rapers." Harry said, after she was naked in front of his army and further humiliated. Harry never intended to follow through. He may not be in love with Margaery, but he would be faithful. Plus, Catelyn needed to be punished for acting so idiotically.

"In the name of Joffrey of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Hadrian of the House Lannister, sentence you to die." Harry said, before swinging one of his swords at Robb Stark's neck and beheading him, with Robb's head rolling onto the dirt. Catelyn screamed at the sight of her son dying, but Harry didn't care. Now, Harry needed to deal with Stannis and Renly... And Cersei and Joffrey.

Now, Harry could begin his other, more important, plans...


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

 **era-romance:** First of all, Ned Stark lied to protect his stupid wife, and, while Harry knew he was lying, Ned had a chance to do the right thing and order Tyrion's release. This Harry is over 20,000 years old and has a unique perspective. Harry wants House Lannister, his children, to survive Cersei, Joffrey's, and Tywin's stupidity, and that unfortunately means killing enemies to prevent them from getting "justice" by killing "evil Lannisters" in the form of his children. The fate of the Stark family will be answered in this chapter.

 **Guest:** Yeah. It's a harsh world.

 **Juti:** Only Robb, and his death was necessary due to his world view.

 **Alex2909:** Yup.

 **thunder18:** Thanks. Updates are generally every day.

 **Ronin Kenshin:** Thank you.

 **ZodiacsKlaroline:** There has to be conflict in the story and Harry just compelling everyone into compliance is a weak strategy. Compulsions can be over-come with will-power, Harry had to destroy armies in a show of force, to weaken Riverlands and Northern lords, deprive them of resources and men, and House Lannister will start dying out soon. He did it because it was a necessary evil, in his opinion. Remember, in this story, House Lannister didn't murder Jon Arryn; Lysa Arryn did under Petyr Baelish's orders, and Catelyn Tully-Stark abducted a member of House Lannister and an example had to be made. Harry gave Edmure and Ser Brynden a chance to yield Catelyn and Lysa, and they could have even lied and used it to attack him, but the Tully's refused to give House Lannister justice and Harry crushed them.

Harry's actions have trained soldiers not to rape or loot, so he's done quite a bit of good. The men commanded by the Tully's were his enemies and they were at war and would have happily killed Harry and his men, and would have even more happily raped their (the Westermen's) women. Harry won't be exterminating House Frey, but would do it if Walder Frey caused trouble. Trouble like the Red Wedding, but directed at House Lannister.

I hope this clears things up. Copy/pasted from PM reply, just in case you didn't get it.

 **faymay:** That was a plot hole, much to my embarrassment.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Yeah.

 **AvalonRivers:** Yeah, that generally speaks volumes in a primitive world.

 **Pouyan:** Maybe this chapter will clear it up some.

 **sandmanwake:** There are some things that Harry won't budge on and resorts to abusing his powers to get them. As for Riverrun, Harry just hoped that Genna would control it and her worthless husband.

 **Matsoine:** I'm glad you're enjoying it and have such praise for it.

 **luccajorge21:** Thanks. I will.

* * *

Harry had finally arrived near his father and grandfathers armies with his hostages in tow and Harry was ready and eager to lead his army to King's Landing... Harry had a spy leak that Cersei arranged for Robert's death with a lover and made sure that Joffrey had just enough Wildfire to do the job... Killing his mother and committing Kinslaying, and reminding people of the Mad King Aerys while doing it. Harry now had an excuse to go and depose Joffrey and install Tommen as the king and the means to do it. Tommen and Myrcella had already fled King's Landing to ensure their safety.

Harry's army was also joined by Ser Allister Thorne, who showed them all proof of the Wights and White Walker's continued existence. That scared a lot of people, but Harry agreed to give support to the Night's Watch.

Harry was dining with his family before departing for King's Landing and was greatly enjoying the steak. Having Tywin's approval to remove Joffrey made it taste even better, as strange as that sounded. The peace was ruined by Harry's spymaster entering the tent, and causing swords to be drawn.

"Hold!" Harry ordered the Lionguard, both Black and Gold "Report!"

"Joffrey Baratheon has murdered King Robert's bastards with a few corrupt members of the City Watch. Arya Stark was captured and a Red Comet will be passing over soon..." the Spymaster reported. Harry led his family outside to view its passing.

"This can only mean one thing..." Harry said as it passed by. "Magic has returned to the world, which means the Targaryen girl has hatched those dragon eggs." Harry said, to Tywin, Jaime, and Kevan's shock. "My magic has grown stronger though, so the dragons aren't a threat to Westeros."

"Lets continue this conversation back inside," Tywin said. Everyone nodded and followed him back inside. "How are the dragons not a threat?"

"I have dragons of my own, hatched, grown and preserved in stasis for future battles. I can also kill or take control of the girls dragons too." Harry replied, to Tommen and Myrcella's shock. "I'm distantly descended from Aegon the Unworthy through my mother and have bound them to me. I'm saving the dragons as a weapon of last resort, but I can begin forging Valyrian steel in my spare time. An important question for you all, though... Do any of you hold to the Faith of the Seven? By that I mean actually care about them and their dictates?"

It was a unanimous and emphatic 'no'.

"Good. I've been planting and regrowing weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos to draw people away the religion... Do any of you recall how the Rhoynar historically taught the Andals how to forge iron?" Harry asked, and several people nodded yes. "Well, not only do the Seven not exist, they falsely claim the Smith taught the Andals that. It's a false religion built on lies. There aren't even demons that fit the profile of the Seven."

"You're going to remove opposition to your usage of magic and then start using it more. What are your plans for your time as my successor?" Tywin asked

"After we deal with the Targaryen and the White Walkers, we'll secure the rest of Westeros and then take the rest of Essos and eventually the world. It can be done every twenty years; except when population levels are too low, and the world can be gradually taken with periods of stable expansion. First, however, we need to remove Joffrey from power and lock him away forever." Harry said, and they all began planning.

"I think Myrcella should marry Trystane Martell," Harry suggested, causing Myrcella to smile. "They are good friends and seem to like each other as more than friends, so it would be a good match, and tie House Lannister and House Baratheon to the alliance."

"I would actually prefer to marry Trystane over someone that I don't know," Myrcella interjected. And that seemed to settle the matter. Tywin was eager to strengthen the alliance that Harry had built and Myrcella actually being willing was a boon to him.

"Who am I going to marry?" Tommen asked somewhat unhappily.

"I think you should remain unwed for now, but you may need to marry someone to strengthen or appease Fourteen Kingdoms in the future." Harry replied, to Tywin's agreement. "If Daenerys Targaryen is going to build up her power, wealth, army and holdings as I suspect, then you might even need to marry her..." Harry received several glares. "Peacefully integrating her holdings with marriage could spare Westeros a lengthy war and turn all Targaryen loyalists into devoted supporters, and possibly gain us up to the Bone Mountains in Essos without having to personally conquer it. I'm not saying Tommen will, but that it should be carefully considered..."

"Adding millions of people and new sources of tax, skills, and soldiers to take all of Essos could save us forty years or even _centuries_." Harry added, ending the conversation and causing the others to become thoughtful.

* * *

Harry's and Jaime's force had just arrived at King's Landing, with Harry taking an elite force to the Red Keep to remove Joffrey from power. Kevan would be taking command of the War in the Riverlands, though it wouldn't last much longer. The hostages they had captured would ensure compliance.

As Harry entered the throne room, he was greeted by an advancing Kingsguard with their swords already drawn. His black Lionguard quickly engaged them while Harry approached the throne.

"You shouldn't have committed Kinslaying, boy. Your reign is over due to your own stupidity and madness."

"Guards kill him!" Joffrey said fearfully. No one but Harry moved. Harry stepped forward, removed Joffrey's crown and then punched him in the face; knocking Joffrey back into the throne unconscious. Harry picked Joffrey up and threw him onto the floor.

"Lionguard, take him to the black cells and leave him there." Harry ordered, and the Kingsguard were brought forward in chains and the small council was summoned. "Escort Tommen inside too," Harry added, looking down at the defeated but very much alive Kingsguard. Tommen was led inside and sat down on the throne, fully armored, and looking like more of a king than Joffrey ever did.

"Kingsguard, if you bend the knee and swear fealty, then you may continue as Kingsguard. I know that you were bound by oaths and had no choice but to allow Joffrey to murder and commit Kinslaying, and I will pardon you all and allow you to continue as Kingsguard." Tommen said, and the Kingsguard quickly did as requested, knowing that Tommen would easily be a much better king than all of his three predecessors combined. It was Harry's hope that Tommen would be remembered as the greatest king of all time. Harry knew that he was far too damaged to be such a person, but hoped that Tommen could be.

The small council entered and took note of the new king on throne.

"Joffrey has been removed from power. His crimes were too horrible to be ignored and I have taken the throne... If you bend the knee and swear fealty to me, I promise you that I will work to be the best king that I can be." Varys nodded in approval and was the first to bend the knee and swear loyalty. The others followed and the various lords would all soon swear fealty to Tommen; except Renly, Stannis, and their supporters.

While they were groveling, Harry sensed Oberyn enter Joffrey's cell to poison him and then Portkey away after doing the deed... Harry was pleased that he had begun to placate House Martell and make good on his concessions for peace between the two Great Houses. Unfortunately, Harry's good fortune wasn't to last... Balon Greyjoy had gotten word of Theon's death and he would be exacting revenge on House Lannister and the North. Balon Greyjoy really was a colossal idiot, and he had just insured that the Iron Islands would become the Lannister Islands, and Tommen had agreed to it, all to crush the Ironborn threat forever.

Harry couldn't have his forces relocated just to confront the minor threat of Balon Greyjoy, so he would be taking the Iron Islands alone. And he would be making sure that the Riverlands didn't rebel or that Renly or Stannis had easy targets. Thankfully, Lysa Arryn had been dealt with, and Harrold Hardyng had taken control of the Vale and had sworn fealty to Tommen. So, unless Stannis interfered in the Vale, then the Vale was secured. Now, once Harry had secured the Iron Islands and the Stark's bent the knee, Westeros would be secured for House Lannister to rule.

* * *

Harry had just arrived on Pyke and began willing storms to brew over the islands and force Ironborn ships to return to port... He wanted this contained and had already pre-located all spies on the islands and put them to sleep and even killed some other spies. His preparation complete, Harry teleported into Balon Greyjoy's war council.

"You really shouldn't have plotted another rebellion, Greyjoy," Harry said coldly, interrupting his planning and causing Greyjoy to look fearful. Harry casually turned Balon's council to ash with lightning. "Now, I will end House Greyjoy forever and then... I will kill your god." Harry said, enraging Balon to even more murderous levels. Yara Greyjoy died next; turned to ash, and Balon joined her despite trying to flee.

After once more killing every man on the Iron Islands that believed in the Drowned God or had embraced the Ironborn culture, Harry descended into the oceans... His goal? To kill the Drowned God, an evil deity who claimed to have created the Ironborn, and who's hobbies include voyeurism and lying to weak-minded idiots. This vile deity had spent thousands of years gaining power and was now a match for even the likes of Odin in raw power, and the Storm God was created as an excuse for the bad fortune the Ironborn suffered when he was too lazy to intervene, which was good, because Harry preferred to only fight one deity today. Harry intended to take the vile deities power for himself upon killing him... he could likely use it much better anyway.

Harry arrived at the Drowned Gods halls almost an hour later and promptly obliterated them, leaving only Harry and an angry and newly homeless god. This so-called deity disgusted Harry, he was obese and had no muscle, he had just spent his time gaining power and living in decadence. Harry went on the attack and quickly overpowered the powerful but physically weak being; breaking his arms and legs, and beginning to take his power for himself. It was too easy for Harry, this pathetic excuse for a deity had no will-power, skill with his powers, or any redeeming quality. Harry also had a massive advantage in skill and experience, and a massive advantage in power; with Harry having _long_ surpassed the powers of Odin.

His goal completed, he returned to the Lannister Islands, and began using his magic to destroy all faith or belief in the Drowned God or his enemy, the non-existent Storm God. Harry destroyed every record he could find and destroyed every remnant of that vile religion that he could.

When he was done, he began casting spells on the islands to improve the soil... And planted Weirwoods on every island; near every town, village, keep, or castle, and then strengthened the trees to grow faster. Harry would soon purge the Faith from this world and create himself a place of acceptance for himself and his children.

Harry had successfully taken the now former Iron Islands. Harry's great-uncle Kevan would control them for House Lannister, as Lord Kevan Lannister, of House Lannister of the Lannister Islands. Tywin agreed that his brother deserved a reward for his life of service and Tommen easily agreed to the islands becoming a House Lannister holding.

 _And now to go stag hunting..._ Harry thought in amusement.

* * *

When Harry returned to King's Landing, it was to be informed of Renly Baratheon's death, and Harry was quick to give advice to his grandfather: Stannis and the Red Whore used her black magic to do it, and that made Stannis a Kinslayer. The Tyrell's ordered House Florent be destroyed for their defiance and had Loras Tyrell locked in Highgarden for his, which made Harry happy. It was proof of his alliances strength that the Tyrell's would imprison their own errant son. Tywin took Harry's advice and exposed Stannis' crimes and offered pardons for any who bent the knee to Tommen. Most amusingly, when Stannis and the Red Whore tried burning the weirwood at Storms End, it back-fired and killed _all_ of R'hllor's followers within the Stormlands and put Melisandre into a coma. Harry laughed upon hearing that.

Harry had also been granted a position on the small council as the Master of War and secretly a secondary Master of Whispers to compensate for Varys weaknesses in certain areas of Essos.

"So you have no information on Daenerys Targaryen?" Tywin asked Varys.

"Regrettably, I do not, Lord Hand." Varys replied.

"Hadrian?" Tywin asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen was allowed into Qarth and has begun to look for allies, but had her dragons stolen by a Warlock named Pyat Pree and most of her supporters killed. Pyat killed the other Thirteen and proclaimed Xaro Xhoan Daxos King of Qarth. The girl is going to attempt to reclaim them. Also, Ser Jorah Mormont saved the girl. It's my spies opinion that he's fallen in love with her." Harry paused. "I lost most of my spies around the Targaryen girl and I'm close to having none, so I will have to get more into her confidence."

"Do whatever you have to Hadrian," Tywin said coldly.

"I will, it's too important that I succeed." Harry replied.

"How are preparations for Stannis' attack going?" Tywin asked.

"Perfectly. We will be able to defeat Stannis and then take Dragonstone within a week or two of his attack. If we can prevent any of his supporters escaping, or, more importantly, Stannis himself, then we should be able to end the war very soon." Harry replied. "Stannis' reduced support base from his demanding worship of R'hllor, Kinslaying, burning people alive, and the Old Gods supposedly destroying thousands of R'hllor worshipers; even soldiers, should make it an easy win. Tommen and yours actions have kept the nobles and peasants happy, which also increased support for our faction. The quickly won War in the Riverlands also prevented discontent from growing further and served as a show of strength for House Lannister."

Tywin nodded in appreciation of Hadrian's assessment. It painted a larger picture than he wanted, but was excellent and gave relevant information. "Once House Baratheon is extinguished, I will order the Stormlands carved up between Houses Martell and Tyrell, and some will be added to the Crownlands for Tommen's family to rule." Tywin said, with no one disagreeing. "We need Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships and we can make Mace Tyrell Master of Laws to get the support of the Reach. I have already arranged for the offers to be made," Tywin added.

* * *

It was finally the night of the Battle of the Blackwater and Harry had expanded upon a strategy used by Tyrion in the show... Harry would trap the ships in the bay with the chain and burn them with Wildfire, but have ships from the Royal and Lannister fleets sink any ships that escaped. With 70,000 Lannister men defending King's Landing, the land battle would be an easy win for them.

Harry saw the ships appear and enter the trap and signaled to the bell-ringer and to the city at large, and was rewarded with the bells ringing and the chains raising in the mouth of the bay to contain the ships. Once the ship had served its purpose, Harry fired a lit arrow onto the Wildfire saturated Blackwater Bay, and watched with detachment as Stannis' fleet and men were destroyed. The men of the city began bombarding the other ships with projectiles and fire-lit arrows, and causing more men to die with the ruthless pursuit of the enemies deaths. Harry too kept firing arrows and was slowly killing off more enemies with his inaccurate arrow fire, but decided that he was wasting resources and stopped. Harry went below to personally lead the defense of the Mud Gate, with the King's Gate being secure and too far away due to Harry's improved strategy.

Harry was greeted by his Black Lionguard, who silently followed him outside the gate and into battle, with Tommen following them alongside the Kingsguard, and having agreed to not fight on the front lines and to wear great but also discreet armor. Harry and his Lionguard each began killing Stannis' men by the dozen, casually killing, overpowering, and outfighting even large groups of soldiers... Harry, however, was killing men by the hundred and even had men trying to flee from him and his fear and awe-inspiring combat skills. Harry cut them all down before they could get more than three steps away. All over the battle-fields Stannis' men were getting ruthlessly cut down and Stannis had already lost, so Harry decided that it was time to end it.

Harry, followed by his Lionguard, charged Stannis' Vanguard led by Guyard Morrigen and they began cutting through them like they were made of paper. When Harry arrived before a fearful Stannis, he beheaded him mere moments later, and then continued the slaughter.

Stannis' force was soon destroyed to nearly the last man and ship, with the Royal and Lannister fleets having sunk any surviving ship and killing any enemy fighter mercilessly. Some nobles surrendered, seeing the fate that awaited them and hoping for mercy.

* * *

After the battle was won, it was time for Tommen to reward those who aided him and punish those who still remained defiant.

"I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the _rightful_ King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city and the Hand of the King." Tommen said.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Tywin said curtly, before riding outside.

"Ser Garlan Tyrell," Tommen said, and Garlan stepped forward. "For your actions, you are awarded the titles, lands and incomes of House Florent, including lordship of Brightwater Keep."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Garlan replied genuinely.

"Ser Philip Foote, you are granted the lands, rights and incomes of House Caron, including Lordship of Nightsong as Lord Foote, for slaying Lord Bryce Caron." Tommen said when the next person was called forward.

"Ser Ronnet Connington," Tommen said, and Red Ronnet stepped forward. "House Connington is hereby restored to its previous noble status and will have a noteworthy portion of previously taken land returned to them. As those who were given the lands betrayed me, and you did too, but you were among the first to surrender, these lands will be restored to you... Rise, Lord Ronnet Connington."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ronnet said sincerely. That action bought Tommen a great deal of loyalty at very little real cost.

Tommen continued rewarding those who had pleased him, but personally executed a bastard of House Florent, which earned him a great deal of respect.

"Your Grace, there is another person here who needs to be awarded with a Knighthood they more than earned," Harry said, giving Jaime a meaningful look.

"Aye, he fought as good as any experienced Knight," Jaime said with a smirk.

"Who is it?" Tommen asked tiredly, not noticing that several people already figured it out.

"You," Harry and Jaime replied in amusement, causing Tommen to smile.

"I'd love to be a Knight, but no. It wouldn't be right for my family, Kingsguard or vassals to Knight me. People would question if I truly deserved it or not, and I don't want that hanging over my head." Tommen said firmly, and no one argued with his logic. Harry nodded, his displeasure clear, and left to take Dragonstone.

* * *

When Harry's forces arrived at Dragonstone, they were let in by fearful smallfolk who wanted Melisandre dealt with and were all tired of war. Harry's reputation for dealing with followers of R'hllor had served him well and Harry was pleased that it would grant him a speedy victory. Already, Harry was erasing memories related to R'hllor, such as prayers, spells, rituals and practices, but was leaving an immense disgust for the demon in everyone's minds and was still killing devout followers who burned people alive or supported it.

Finally, it was time for Harry to kill Melisandre, but Harry was displeased to see that she was still comatose due to the Old Gods wrath. _Still, it had to be done,_ Harry reminded himself, before erasing her from existence. Harry smirked as he sensed R'hllor's rage at losing his valuable pawn. Harry had already severely weakened R'hllor and would be weakening him further in the future, and also weakening the White Walkers drastically. Once Dragonstone was secured and the Baratheon's taken prisoner, Harry opted to strike at the Great Other now, and teleported to his dimension.

When Harry arrived in the frozen hell, he used his immense magical power to warm himself and shield himself from the Great Other's power. As Harry began walking towards the demons palace, he sensed countless souls all over the place and began banishing them en masse to a neutral afterlife to weaken his current enemy even further. Harry could actually sense the demon growing weaker without his power supply to draw from and began banishing even larger numbers, hundreds and thousands at a time.

When Harry arrived at the palace, he had managed to banish the vast majority of the souls and boldly entered the Great Other's palace, while casually blasting the guards into oblivion... The guards having such power that they made the Night King look pathetically weak wasn't even a fleeting thought to Harry. He had known that for millennia and it seemed so obvious to him that it didn't even bear thinking about.

When Harry arrived near the infamous Great Other, he was impressed. This demon radiated the power of darkness, cold, and death in truly awe-inspiring levels. Harry prided himself in his mastery of all forms of magic and even he was impressed by the Great Other.

Harry opted to start off the big fight with a powerful energy blast of solar system destroying power, which easily destroyed everything within the dimension and forced the two to continue their battle in flight. Harry punched the demon into the dimensional barrier, causing it to let out a piercing screech of agony, and then get hit with a banishing spell...

A banishing spell that sent it to R'hllor's dimension and trapped it and R'hllor in a battle that would weaken both and occupy their full attention for years or more. Harry was pleased with how things went and began warding the dimension in case he needed it in the future. Most importantly, Harry had cut off the Night King and White Walkers from their power source. No more White Walkers could be made and they would have to draw on their own powers for necromancy, which would severely limit them. They wouldn't be able to cause as many weather problems and would have their immunity to fire reduced noticeably.

Harry returned to Westeros and would be slowly weakening R'hllor for years.

* * *

After securing Tommen's rule, Harry returned to Casterly Rock to raise his children and serve as Lord of Casterly Rock, while Tywin served as Hand of the King. Harry would remain there for years...

The North would be brought under control with Sansa and Arya being betrothed to Tyrion and with Arya being held hostage. House Stark's ancestral sword Ice would later be returned with the surviving bodies of Northerners. It would a grudging peace, but it would work.

Daenerys Targaryen would slowly build up her Essosi Kingdom to include: Mantarys, Qarth, all of Lhazar, Shamyriana, Bayasabhad, Kayakayanaya, New Ibbish and all Ibbenese holdings, Saath, Moroth, Lorath, Port Yhos, and Qarkash. Harry did laugh when Daenerys Targaryen 'conquered' Slaver's Bay and named it the Bay of Dragons, though he agreed it was fitting since a dragon razed the cities. Him. Not an entitled and unstable little girl. Not only did he have Targaryen ancestry, use Valyrian magic, and have dragons, but he could also transform into a dragon.

The return of the White Walker's was publicized, and, Harry still remained at Casterly Rock.

It wasn't until his Great-Uncle Kevan Lannister was murdered by Oberyn, and learning that Tywin had framed his own son, Tyrion, for it, that Harry began to even consider leaving wife and children. Worse still, they also lost valuable hostages in Sansa and Arya Stark, who escaped in the chaos. And to make it all even worse, Arya had went to Braavos to train with the Faceless Men. Harry thought he had prevented that!

In the end, Tyrion's inability to gain a champion pushed him to extremes. Tyrion escaped, murdered the whore that he so stupidly fell in love with, and then murdered his own father, and Jaime and Varys helped him escape and unknowingly enabled him. Sadly, Varys and Tyrion had both escaped on a boat to Essos.

Harry was sadly forced to leave his family to attend his grandfathers funeral and then bring his body back to Casterly Rock. Harry would likely be forced to become Hand of the King to preserve the peace and prevent the damn Sparrows from growing like the disease that they were. Thankfully, the good they could do was minimized by Harry's own kindness and foresight. Harry was already concerned with the absence of a Master of Whispers and Master of Coin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Responses:**

 **sad sabrin, yuiop, Lady Kaiki, joharasbel, thunder18:** Thanks.

 **Alex2909:** Yeah, there are.

 **Jon Potter 99:** Harry and Oberyn made peace based on them both being reincarnated. Harry has to placate House Martell too, or certain members may decide that justice wasn't truly served, but Harry is all to willing to allow chosen Lannisters to die. Harry is quite frankly messed up and is willing to let the worse parts of his families die. He's seen millions die and that has become detached. Harry didn't truthfully care enough to search, they were headed north and Harry could easily capture them. I guess it kinda was rushed.

 **917brat:** Nah, he couldn't. Harry needed to be fallible.

 **Yuri:** I'm sorry that my story isn't enjoyable for you.

 **ficreader2011:** He's an extremely old and damaged person, and he knows that. That's why he refused the Iron Throne when he could have taken it... he would destroy any threats like he has in this fic.

 **ortizmercy62:** Updates are every day, but there is only one more chapter left.

 **Ronin Kenshin:** I'm glad you like it despite it still being kinda rushed.

 **Hikari Nova:** Yes, only one more chapter after this.

* * *

 **301 AC, Kings Landing. Great Sept of Baelor.**

* * *

As Harry looked down at his grandfather in this worlds lifeless body, he couldn't spare any sympathy for him. Tywin Lannister was entirely too ruthless and made an unnecessary number of enemies. Harry just wished that Tywin's death could have served to win the peace with House Martell, but Harry was hoping that the Martell's would find such a humiliating death a reasonable concession. Harry wouldn't be able to deliver Tyrion until he had outlived his use in bringing Daenerys Targaryen to him, and Varys and he were both needed to calm her somewhat. It wouldn't be much, but it would greatly help Harry's plans.

Harry had already begun discreetly cleansing the Sparrows from Kings Landing and even all of Westeros, and it wasn't even that hard. Harry was just thankful that they hadn't infested the Essos conquests and that there were far less than there was in the show or books, but Lancel would be given to Oberyn to kill.

Tommen did agree for Harry to become Hand of the King; long enough to replace Tyrion and Varys and himself, anyway.

Harry was thinking of making Oberyn Martell the Master of Whispers and entrust him with his spy network. Oberyn, or Sirius as he was once known, knew about his magic and was the only real option, and Harry's spy network was magic-based and Oberyn was the only candidate that Harry knew was trustworthy.

Harry would be placing his former temporary replacement for when he was fighting in the Riverlands back as Master of Coin. He had done an excellent job and had proven himself in the position.

But for Hand of the King... Harry's choice would be highly controversial and cause a great deal of difficulty. Harry wanted Olenna Tyrell to become Hand of the King. She was the best option and could keep Tommen on the throne, but Harry also knew that she wasn't very trustworthy and would have to be watched. Oberyn and his spy network would be perfect for that task.

The chosen had been contacted and Harry only needed to wait. Unfortunately, Harry had learned that Drogon, Daenerys largest dragon was flying all over Essos and scaring his people. Harry was armored, armed, and ready to leave within ten minutes, so he teleported to near the ruins of Old Valyria.

When Harry arrived near Old Valyria, he began noisily destroying stone men with Fiendfyre, to draw in Drogon and bind him to his will.

Minutes later and Harry had gotten what he wanted... And was fortunate enough to have dodged Drogon's attack and even managed to slow him down with a spell to his right wing. The binding spell hit Drogon moments later and began quickly taking effect.

His mission accomplished, Harry took his new dragon and placed it into an alternate dimension which had abundant food and room for him to grow. Once the small council was restored he would return to Casterly Rock to be with his family.

* * *

 **Months Later...**

 **Limbo, with 'Jon Snow' and 'Rhaegar Targaryen'.**

Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen the seventh had been betrayed and murdered, and Harry had just pulled him into Limbo, while impersonating Rhaegar Targaryen; but Jon wasn't aware of that.

"Hello Jon," Harry said, impersonating Rhaegar.

"You're Rhaegar Targaryen," Jon said in shock. "Why are you here? And what is this place?"

"I am here to hopefully atone for mine and my families mistakes. As for what this place is; it is a place in between life and death, reserved for those who can return to life." Harry said. "I am also here because of my sins, Jon. I started a war because I was obsessed with a false prophecy and because of my own short-sightedness, but I didn't abduct Lyanna Stark and I certainly didn't rape her. I annulled my marriage to Elia so that I could sire a son as an heir, but my mistake was not letting everyone know the truth..."

"It is because of me that I died, and that Lyanna; your mother and my second wife died. And it is because of me that your uncle was forced to raise you as his bastard; causing you suffering and pain, and marring his own reputation and damaging his marriage." Harry said, masterfully portraying Rhaegar.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jon asked angrily, glaring at Rhaegar with hatred.

"Because when you return to life, you will have a choice to make... try reclaiming the Iron Throne like my mad little sister or live a different life, one of happiness. Daenerys would eventually follow my fathers path; if left unchecked, and she wouldn't reign long and would soon be overthrown. My family is cursed with madness and it is time that House Targaryen cease to exist in its old form. The incest cannot continue and this is why I've come to you, I hope that knowing Daenerys is your aunt will prevent the curse from continuing."

"I won't impregnate my aunt. Don't worry." Jon said angrily. Harry, as Rhaegar, nodded.

"I am sorry, though I know that I neither deserve nor will I receive forgiveness. Please know that I am proud of you, though I have no right to be. You are great despite having me for your father and your mother would be just as proud of you too." Harry said, though he knew that Jon didn't want to be near his presumed father any longer. Harry conjured the images of several armors and weapons...

One was very much like what Rhaegar Targaryen had wore in battle, but with the sword Blackfire with its scabbard. The other had Stark colors, but the third was white, and in a similar style to the Stark armor and modeled after Ghost and the Kingsguard armor. The last armor set was gilded white, but in the style of Targaryen armors, and it was a perfect blend for someone who would embrace both Targaryen and Stark.

"When you are resurrected, you will be in danger and need it." Harry replied, before sighing. "Will you leave here a Stark? A Targaryen? Or will you embrace both without shame? Can you accept House Targaryen, even if you hate me?" Harry paused. "You have met Aemon, will you leave here proud to be his kin?"

Jon remained silent in thought.

"I know that there are good Targaryens; like Maester Aemon, and I will accept my Targaryen ancestry." Jon said, selecting the copy of his fathers armor, but rejecting the white armor to avoid angering the Kingsguard.

"I'm glad," Harry said as the armor appeared on Jon. "Blackfyre is yours Jon." Harry said, gesturing to the bastard sword at Jon's waist. "The name your mother gave you was Aegon Targaryen, and had you become King, you would have been the seventh of your name." Harry said wistfully, still impersonating Rhaegar. "I like the name Jon too, of course, Jon Arryn was a great man and deserved better than what he suffered."

Jon nodded, eager to leave Limbo.

"It's time, Jon," Harry said, while secretly and discreetly resurrecting Jon back at the Wall. "You will notice some changes in your body Jon. It's the magic that was used to restore you... It will change your eyes to purple and likely enhance your strength and physical abilities further." Truthfully, Harry was just experimenting with creating super soldiers and would also be giving Jon an imprint of his fathers skills.

Jon returned to the physical world moments later and Harry did the same.

* * *

 **Prelude to Invasion...**

Daenerys Targaryen had spent years building up her holdings in Essos and when Tyrion Lannister joined her, it only sped up her plans for invasion. Tyrion convinced various guilds to provide ships in return for tax breaks, and they would be bypassing the fleets and armies of the Iron Throne controlled parts of Essos and attempting to end the Lannister dynasty without wasting their strength. Harry privately conceded that it was a wise, but dangerous strategy. It still wouldn't be enough and Harry had made certain of it, the stakes were to high... Tyrion had asked for Casterly Rock and was even willing to deprive Harry's children of their birthright for his sense of entitlement. Harry fully intended for Tyrion to die because of it.

Jon Snow was given the Dreadfort and legitimized. He had won over his new subjects and was infinitely better than House Bolton. Not even having Rhaegar Targaryen for a father damaged his reputation, but when Daenerys Targaryen learned about Jon from Varys, she was enraged and plotted Kinslaying. She still did, but outwardly gave up on it. Harry encouraged the attempt and hoped that she would damage her image and destroy her support. Two Targaryen's killing each other was acceptable to Harry. It would strengthen Tommen's dynasty by removing his rivals.

Jon had also been convinced of Tommen's goodness and competence in rule, which helped remove Jon's claim as a threat. Even House Stark was at peace with House Lannister, but it was more simply avoiding each other rather than true peace.

The Kingsguard was abolished, under Harry's advice, and was replaced with a Royal Guard. It currently consisted of: Robar Royce, Balon Swann, Arys Oakheart, Jaime Lannister, Brienne Tarth, a former Lionguard candidate, a knight of House Hightower, Loras Tyrell, and even Ser Bronn, which greatly surprised Harry. This improved security for Tommen would give him an advantage in the wars to come and also made room for integrating Daenerys Targaryen's guard into it. The Royal Guard had no limit to its numbers and could support a reasonable amount of warriors.

Already Daenerys Targaryen was on her way to Westeros and would be sure to face difficulties... Harry wasn't so ignorant as to believe that she would immediately accept the offer of marrying Tommen and felt that she needed to be weakened and suffer some defeats to humble her. Dragonstone was garrisoned and stocked to withstand a siege and hopefully even kill Targaryen's dragons and large portions of her army.

Casterly Rock and the Westerlands and Lannister Islands were all ready for war, and Harry's dragons were also ready for war. Dorne, the Reach, the Westerlands and Lannister Islands, Riverlands and Vale were all prepared for war...

Daenerys Targaryen would either marry Tommen or be destroyed, and Tommen had been 'practicing' with whores to gain the skills necessary to please a more experienced woman.

And the White Walkers? They had grown weaker and wights and White Walkers continued to disappear... into the sun. Harry would keep picking them off until there were none, and had downgraded them from being the main threat. The only thing left in his way was Daenerys Targaryen...


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Responses:**

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thanks. Here's the final chapter.

 **kagewolf25:** I'm glad you like it. Tyrion feels entitled to it, as a long-suffering second son, and he has someone who can give it to him. Tyrion would have offered Harry a chance to swear loyalty, but he would have been rejected. Revenge against his father and dealing a potential final humiliation to Tywin in death is also very appealing to him.

 **917brat:** No planned crossover from this, but, as this is the final chapter, your question will be answered.

 **thunder18:** Thanks. This is the final chapter.

 **Bisaster:** Yeah, I realize that now.

* * *

 **304 AC.**

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen had eventually managed to take Dragonstone from the force Harry had left behind to hold it... The Iron Throne had suffered 1000 casualties. Daenerys Targaryen had lost a massive twenty thousand men, with a large number injured and had her dragons temporarily disabled due to wing injury. She lost dozens of ships and suffered damage to morale. Harry was incredibly pleased. Her dragons would be out of commission for weeks!

The Targaryen fleet was easily broken by Lord Paxter Redwyne and with secret aid from Harry, but they still had enough to siege Casterly Rock. Harry had already closed up the weak points that Tyrion created and would be attempting to use to betray his family.

Harry wasn't at all concerned, and merely looked at the enemy soldiers in annoyance, before casually blasting them and obliterating all flesh and bone. Harry opened six portals and watch in glee as his six dragons exited the dimension he created, with Drogon remaining behind to keep him secret. A mental command sent them after the fleeing Targaryen fleet, which was quickly destroyed and with some of its crew being eaten.

Still, Harry would have to meet Daenerys Targaryen in battle soon, but he wanted the Dothraki purged from this world first. The savages had to go and Harry would accept nothing less. The world would be far better off without those rapists and thieves. And with Targaryen's recent severe defeats, she would be desperate and seek a decisive victory. And that was why Harry would be leaving to meet her forces and lending Oberyn one of his dragons to confront the other force, but Harry would be taking the one with Ser Barristan Selmy. If Harry had his chance, he would defeat Ser Barristan and prove himself the superior warrior.

* * *

 **Kings Landing...**

Daenerys Targaryen had stupidly landed a total of one-hundred thousand Dothraki at three points in the Crownlands... She would be attempting to breach the Mud Gate with fifty thousand Dothraki, and the Iron and Dragon Gates with twenty-five thousand each. Naturally, the Targaryen girl would be aiming for the Dragon Gate as the focus of her attack, and Harry would be meeting her there on the back of his dragon Galan, with Ragnarok and Maegor nearby to over-power her other dragons and men. Oberyn would deal with the forces at the Iron Gate, with Harry's dragon Hellfyre, and then aid the forces at the Mud Gate. Harry was hopeful that this would end favorably for the Iron Throne, but was still annoyed that she sent cavalry to siege.

They would also be trapping Targaryen's forces between the city and a relief force on all sides... The Vale, the North, Riverlands and Westerlands would arrive to aid the forces at the Iron and Dragon Gates and the Tyrell's, Martell's, and Stormlanders would be aiding the forces at the Mud Gate. Harry was eagerly looking forward to the battle, but was concerned that Targaryen may have damaged her chances of the people accepting her as Tommen's wife and Queen. Still, Tommen's reign would at least be secured.

Harry was the first to see Daenerys Targaryen arrive near the city ahead of her army, which Harry thought quite stupid of her, but still intercepted her with Galan, and Galan nearly dealt a fatal hit to her dragon Viserion. Ragnarok easily defeated Rhaegal, who was forced to land before he crashed and died, and Ragnarok began to destroy Targaryen's army of Dothraki; painfully. Harry, however, flew closer to Rhaegal and hit it with an extremely focused sleeping spell, which caused it to collapse on the ground and then deflected a dragonfire attack from an enraged Viserion. Harry urged Galan back into the sky, while almost casually deflecting any further attacks from Viserion. Harry managed to hit Viserion with a sleeping spell, and then bound Targaryen and pulled her to him and on to Galan.

And then the relief force arrived and began killing off Targaryen's surviving soldiers, but Harry jumped off Galan to confront Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont.

"I don't suppose you two wish to surrender?" Harry asked, after landing and having caused a crator to form.

"Not to you, Lannister!" Ser Jorah said angrily.

"Such hatred from a slaver and traitor," Harry said in amusement. "House Lannister actually helped your sister rebuild House Mormont's wealth beyond what it was with a business deal. You're welcome, traitor. We helped the family that you ruined." Harry paused. "I heard you went native and fell in love with Drogo's little whore. Poor Ser Jorah, always wanting women to good for him..." Harry said, enraging him, but not enough.

"Ser Barristan," Harry greeted respectfully. "I was most saddened to hear that my worthless cousin dismissed you, but was disappointed to hear you went to the Targaryen girl... Regrettably, you both must either die here or surrender, at least until Targaryen can either be finally negotiated with or be executed. I have no idea why she didn't negotiate before, but my little uncle rejected the marriage offer to unite the two houses on her behalf." Harry lied, lacing his voice with magic to induce their belief in his lie.

"He what?!" Ser Barristan asked angrily.

"Yes, he even insulted Tommen and myself, and claimed that she would come for us with Fire and Blood and destroy all the noble houses to the last child and liberate the commoners." Harry lied, once more using his magic. Varys, Tyrion, and her council had already been taken prisoner. Harry merely needed to play around with Tyrion's memory and he would be reviled for all time as a traitor of the worst kind. "Why do you think all of the Seven Kingdoms are so united in their opposition? Tyrion is an evil little creature, and unlike most dwarfs, actually fits the monster stereotype. He just hides it better than anyone else."

"Surrender. I will make sure that you are both treated well, and if the Targaryen girl refuses Tommen's offer of marriage, then I will guarantee you retain your right to a Trial by Combat." Harry said. They nodded and dropped their weapons, and Harry's Lionguard restrained them and gathered their weapons.

* * *

All the Dothraki were confirmed killed and all of the key prisoners were ready to be presented to Tommen during the meeting he planned, which Harry was greatly looking forward too. All of his hard work would end with Tyrion being executed by Oberyn, and hopefully with Daenerys Targaryen becoming Tommen's wife and giving the Iron Throne control over much more territory. Varys would have to go, he was entirely too untrustworthy, but that was easily doable, and Harry had already laid the groundwork for it. Now, it was time for Harry to watch the results of his work...

Daenerys Targaryen and Ser Barristan Selmy had been escorted into the throne room with dignity. Tyrion, Varys and her other council members were dragged; Tyrion and Varys, and carried; the unknown council members.

"Daenerys Targaryen," Tommen began with an amused smile. "I didn't think it was possible to refuse an offer of marriage so fervently." Tommen paused, observing Daenerys shock in interest. "Yes, apparently my Kinslaying uncle declined on your behalf and threatened all of Westeros with Fire and Blood." Tommen said, having Pycelle show her the responses. "Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah Mormont were surprised too."

"Despite your defeat and your and your dragons capture, you are still someone I'm willing to marry. Sadly, I will require the execution of my uncle and Varys, who are both too untrustworthy to be allowed to live. And, of course, the current Lords and Ladies would remain in their positions. I can't destroy true unity in the Fourteen Kingdoms; not even for one as beautiful as you, and for our children to rule the Fourteen Kingdoms and your own holdings." Tommen said, and Daenerys didn't bother to hide her interest in the proposal.

"What of the Iron Throne?" Daenerys asked.

"It will have to reforged; likely with the blades of our enemies, to be large enough for us to rule side-by-side as equals." Tommen replied, which Daenerys silently agreed with.

"I've been told by a maegi that I am incapable of bearing children again," Daenerys said sadly, opting for honestly for some strange reason.

"My cousin Hadrian is a master of magic _and_ we have access to Maesters, so we could search for a cure; if the witch was telling the truth, in the first place." Tommen replied. Harry activated his Mage Sight, causing his eyes to glow, and took a look at her... she had a curse that rendered her sterile, but it could be broken. It was backed with a weak amount of power from a weak magic user. The good news was that she had her sons dormant power within her, and that her and Tommen's first born would be magically powerful, but Harry would be holding onto that little fact. If Daenerys knew that, it would improve her position in negotiations.

"She has a weak curse that renders her sterile, but I can easily break it. The one who placed it was quite weak magically." Harry said, with his glowing green eyes having disconcerted everyone there. Harry opted to not explain why. It was far more amusing that way.

"Then I will consent to marrying you for the alliance and consent to the current terms," Daenerys said. "I do wish for Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to be part of the Kingsguard though... If they wish it." She added, seeing Ser Jorah's look.

"I actually abolished the Kingsguard and replaced it with the Royal Guard. It has no numerical limit and it can easily accommodate two knights of Ser Barristan's and Ser Jorah's skills." Tommen replied. "The Kingsguard was too limited in number and it had been for years, so I replaced it with an institution that was larger and could field larger numbers in service of the royal family. For instance, with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan joining, it would number eleven and we could each have at least five people guarding us. Those in the Royal Guard also adhere to the same oaths as the Kingsguard."

Daenerys and Ser Barristan seemed to agree with the idea of an expanded guard and could see the logic behind the decision, which was good. It would be a terrible shame to undo such progress in the right direction.

"Assuming my pardon is still valid, I will be returning to rule Bear Island." Jorah said.

"Your pardon is valid, but you may find that your people don't want you as their lord. Your sister spent years restoring House Mormont's wealth and even managed to make it better than ever... She has won your peoples loyalty." Harry said, to Jorah's understanding.

"It was actually Jeor Mormont's dying wish for you to join the Nights Watch." Jon interjected, to Jorah's confusion. "I was a member until I died and was freed from my oaths. I even rose to become the Lord Commander."

"Ah, you're Jon," Ser Barristan said in observation. "You have Prince Rhaegar's eyes." Jon nodded, still not feeling very attached to his father. "You don't want the Iron Throne?"

"No. I wasn't trained to rule and I honestly despise politics. I prefer my normal, happy life." Jon replied.

Thankfully, Daenerys focused on negotiations and was no longer interested in killing Jon or forcing him to marry her. Her seeing that Jon wasn't a Blackfyre helped greatly with that.

* * *

It was agreed that the Iron Throne would be reforged into two thrones and that Daenerys and Tommen would co-rule. Their children would one day rule their combined holdings and would only expand them when reasonable to do so.

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah would join the Royal Guard and both would serve for life, though Ser Jorah continued to pine for Daenerys until his dying day.

Oberyn executed Tyrion... with adulterated manticore venom. Harry found it excessive, but it finally won the peace.

House Lannister-Targaryen would rule all of Westeros and Essos two hundred years later, and would be preparing to conquer everything else. Harry had proven himself the greatest commander of all time and led most conquests and would live for eternity... Or until the end of this universe.

The Night King, White Walkers, and Wights were all quickly dealt with by an annoyed Hadrian Lannister. He teleported them all into the suns core. It took them sixty years, but they gained a lot of territory beyond the Wall.

House Lannister was placed under the control of Perseus Lannister; Harry and Margaery's eldest son, and Harry opted to 'retire' and expand the empire further, with his beloved wife Margaery dying mere months after seeing her son finally succeed his father. Harry and Margaery were fortunate to have grown to love each other over time and Harry wouldn't marry for over two-hundred years.

Oberyn, Ellaria, and their children would live for over seven-hundred years before finally tiring of life and ceasing their consumption of the Elixir of Life. Harry would be heartbroken, but would look after Oberyn's descendants and would continue watching over his own. As Harry lived in the new world, he began to regret his choices and question if they were all truly necessary. He eventually realized that there was no way to truly know.

When the universe finally ended, House Lannister was the most powerful family in the world, with only House Lannister-Targaryen competing with them. Harry had made his mark on yet another universe and was thrilled when the power from the dying universe finally freed Harry from the Hallows... he was finally allowed to rest with his family and friends... for eternity.


End file.
